Draco Malfoy, el último año en Hogwarts
by Inddish
Summary: Esta historia es un Draco.Hermione Es la hora de volver al colegio de magia, pero las cosas han cambiado despues de la muerte de Dumbledore... no todas las condenas se han cumplido y a Draco le han dado una oportunidad. Voldemort sigue en pie y esta vez t
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El regreso**

Era un primero de septiembre, las seis y media de la mañana. En una elegantisima mansión, un chico de diecisiete años abría sus fríos ojos grises y procedía a levantarse, echo hacia atrás las verdes y suaves sábanas de seda dejando ver su piel pálida piel y sus fornidas formas, su cuerpo juvenil justificaba en todo esplendor aquellos diecisiete años... tenía el cabello rubio platinado, un poco revuelto, seguramente por la mala noche que acababa de pasar. Se sentó un instante en la cama, como si no quisiera abandonarla por completo, pues lo que se vendría desde ahora en adelante, seguramente no sería nada agradable para él, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando abandonara su mansión, pero era casi inevitable... Desde entonces solo se oían voces y más voces dentro de su cabeza y por más que quería callarlas, era inútil... Se dirigió al baño de su dormitorio, en donde ya estaba impecablemente planchado el uniforme que debería usar por todo aquel último año. Descubrió su cuerpo y se metió a la ducha, cada movimiento era mecánico y programado, el no estaba dentro de sí, se había perdido en algún lugar de su cabeza, envuelto en todas aquellas pesadillas que lamentablemente eran su realidad. Al salir para envolverse con la toalla, se topo con ese enorme espejo adornado con serpientes talladas, se detuvo ante su reflejo, mirando aquellas cicatrices que por fuera parecían completamente cerradas, pero que por dentro le ardían más que nunca, logró reconocerse pero su mente no quiso regresar a ocupar su cuerpo.  
Saliendo de la enorme casa se instalo en el negro carruaje mientras los elfos domésticos cargaban su equipaje y el cochero tomaba lugar para comenzar el viaje a King's Cross.

En la estación todo era barullo y desorden, en el andén 9 y ¾ el revuelo era peor, pero pareciera que él no escuchaba nada, en eso, un niño pequeño (de primer año pensó él) pasó por su lado dándole un pequeño empujón... si aquel hubiese sido el Draco de antes, seguramente el pequeño se habría arrepentido de su torpe carrera, pero como no era así, no ocurrió nada, el rubio no se molestó, pero lo siguió con su mirada, el niño corría a abrazar a su madre para despedirse, llenándole la cara de besos. Y Draco sintió cómo el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente dentro del pecho y recordó ese momento, siete años atrás cuando besaba la mano de su madre para despedirse mientras los punzantes ojos de su padre se clavaban en él con ademán imperativo, el sabía ya lo que significaba aquella mirada, él estaba destinado a ser el orgullo de su padre para mantener el prestigio de su familia y su apellido... Sacudió su cabeza para borrar desaparecer la escena y sin perder más tiempo, subió al tren.  
Avanzaba por el pasillo buscando un lugar vacío para sentarse, quería estar solo. Mientras caminaba entre la multitud de estudiantes que hablaban animadamente de sus vacaciones entre otras cosas, le alcanzó un codazo en el estómago, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir con nadie así que siguió caminando sin siquiera darse vuelta... esto de andar recibiendo golpe tras golpe entre la multitud arremolinada suele ocurrirles a las personas que caminan distraídas, sin rumbo, a paso lento, pero quién lo había golpeado sin querer mientras caminaba en dirección contraria era una chica, una chica de cabello castaño menos enmarañado que años anteriores y ojos miel, era Hermione Granger, que si se volteó para intentar disculparse, pero solo alcanzo a ver varios pasos más allá a un muchacho alto de espaldas anchas y cabello rubio, lacio... algo desordenado, solo algo... -¿quién es?- Se preguntaba ella, se veía bastante bien, pero no había podido ver su cara... permaneció así algunos segundos mirando al chico mientras se alejaba con pasos pesados, hasta que sintió las voces de sus amigos Ron y Harry la llamaban desde el otro extremo del vagón para que se reuniera con ellos.  
Draco había logrado sentarse solo y se quedó mirando por la ventana la intensa lluvia que perseguía el viaje del tren, ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro y con los ojos casi sin brillo.

Le esperaba un año demasiado desagradable, lleno de pruebas que él ya no quería cumplir casi... le esperaba la soledad y el repudio de todos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Draco ha cambiado?**

Comenzaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts, todo era igual, la sala común de Slytherin en las mazmorras estaba igual que siempre. Después de indicarles el camino a los de primer año (deber que tenía como prefecto) Draco se dirigió a su cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación para no ser molestado por nadie, ni siquiera por sus estúpidos monigotes Crable y Goyle.  
Al día siguiente vio su horario en encima de su maleta de equipaje y esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa al ver que la primera clase era Pociones, su ramo favorito, con su profesor favorito, Snape, el desagradable profesor, para muchos, el asesino imperdonable para otros, era uno de los únicos soportes que le quedaba a Draco en Hogwarts y el que fuese él una de las primeras personas que vería, lo calmaba un poco, así que procedió a levantarse con prisa.  
En la torre de Gryffindor las reacciones eran algo diferentes, Harry y Ron se miraron entre si con las peores caras de desgano que tenían al ver cual era su primera clase. –Tenemos clase con el asesino Harry- Dijo Ron arrastrando las palabras. –Ni me lo digas, es la mejor bienvenida que podríamos haber deseado ¿no?- Dijo Harry sarcásticamente y con odio en la mirada, aún recordaba la escena en que Snape le profería la maldición imperdonable a un débil y a pesar de su poder, indefenso Dumbledore, era increíble la sola idea de pensar en que le vería la cara ota vez, no sabía si lograría controlarse sin irse sobre el, si atacarlo de inmediato, pero la Profesora McGonaggal, la nueva directora del colegio, les había exigido a todos los alumnos que se comportaran como siempre con el profesor Snape, aquello era una orden y no merecía explicación alguna, Harry nunca fue bueno para acatar órdenes, y tampoco confiaba en el profesor, pues él había sido testigo de la sangre fría del hombre, y lo odiaba con todo su ser, ahora más que nunca.  
Se reunieron con Hermione en la sala común y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.  
Como todos los años tenían clase junto con los de Slytherin (como si fuera poco pensaban los tres amigos), así que se sentaron en uno de los últimos puestos del aula, pero Hermione noto que alguien estaba más apartado que ellos, era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, agazapado en el rincón más alejado sin Crable y Goyle –Qué extraño... - Musitó para si la muchacha.  
-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Preguntó Harry al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amiga.  
- Ehhh... Harry, ¿no has extrañado algo el día de hoy?  
- Mmmm... aparte de que un asqueroso traidor me está haciendo clases (digo manteniendo el odio y la ironía)... no sé, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?  
- Mira hacia allá- Dijo Hermione indicando disimuladamente a Draco.  
- ¡¡¡Pero Hermione! ¿En qué estas pensando? Porqué te tiene que importar a ti ese infeliz, ¿acaso no recuerdas que por culpa de él Dumbledore esta muerto? Bien merecido se tiene el estar así, SOLO, porque es un verdadero idiota y además un cobarde, ¿me preguntas si extraño sus insultos, ja!... que se atreva a venir a insultarme y verá de lo que soy capas, has el favor Hermione de ni siquiera nombrar a ese.. a ese... uffff (respiro profundo) no lo nombres ¿esta bien?  
- Esta bien Harry, yo solo me extrañe, nada más...  
- Más te vale- Le respondió su amigo muy ofuscado, en ese momento algo le golpeó en la cabeza a Harry, Snape le había lanzado un trozo de tiza y lo miraba con cara de reproche.  
- Ahora que el señor Potter y su amiguita han terminado su más que interesante conversación, creo que podremos empezar. En el pizarrón están los materiales que utilizarán en la poción de hoy y los pasos a seguir, no quiero ninguna estupidez en esta aula, así que mucho cuidado, esta poción se recibe el nombre de "desvanecedora" y como su nombre lo indica, es capas de desaparecer cualquier cosa que toque, incluso personas, así que tengan mucho cuidado, cuando terminen embotéllenla y vengan a dejármela acá adelante para poder retirarse- Dicho esto apuntó a la pizarra con la varita y apareció todo lo que necesitaban y las instrucciones en la pizarra, todos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

Harry no dejaba de refunfuñar y de mirar a Snape, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía en un fuego punzante y desgarrador... quebró dos pipetas solo por apretarlas con demasiada fuerza, tratando de desviar su furia imaginando que aquellos frascos eran el cuello del asesino, al menos ya no era profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, aquello hubiese sido aún más increíble...

Draco terminó primero que todos, se levantó y fue a entregarle su trabajo al profesor. Hermione aún más extrañada que antes al ser Draco el primero que finalizara, ya que la poción era bastante complicada, incluso para ella, se le quedó mirando mientras Draco avanzaba y sintió como si su estomago hubiese pegado un brinco, es que no podía ser, pensaba, es él el chico del vagón, si, es su misma figura, además, claro... ella no lo reconoció por que este año Draco llevaba el cabello más descuidado, es decir, tan solo lo dejaba caer, ya no estaba relamido como años anteriores, en realidad Draco estaba muy cambiado... no solo físicamente sino que en su forma de actuar, si, era él a quien ella golpeo en el tren, ¿por qué no se volteo a insultarla como lo habría hecho el Draco común y corriente? Era extraño, muy extraño.

Draco ya estaba en la mesa de Snape y este le preguntó cómo se sentía, Draco levantó la vista y le mintió - Bien profesor...- ya que aún le quedaba algo de su característico orgullo y además no era el momento adecuado para hablar, no, no se creía aún capas de comentar sus problemas con nadie. Así que después de ver la cara de preocupación de su profesor, le sonrió. – Te puedes retirar Draco- le respondió Snape, Malfoy obedeció dándose media vuelta. Hermione que aún lo seguía mirando dio un salto cuando Draco se volteó, pues pensó que notaría su mirada, pero no fue así, Draco caminaba con la cabeza gacha y pasos firmes hacia la puerta de la sala.  
Hermione terminó la poción y se la fue a dejar a Snape, como Harry y Ron estaban demasiado complicados y al parecer aun tenían para rato (si es que Harry se dignaba a hacer algo para Snape), la chica les dijo que aprovecharía para irse a sus clases de aritmancia y se retiró.  
Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos del castillo se preguntaba... ¿hasta qué punto pudo haber cambiado Malfoy? ¿Sería un cambio permanente o solo era una instancia?... Lo veía tan triste, tan... qué palabra podría describirlo... ¿desvalido? Si, eso era... Draco debe estar pasando por momentos terribles concluía Hermione, su madre muerta, su padre en Askaban, Dumbledore muerto por su culpa y Snape considerado un asesino también por su culpa, los de Slytherin le deben de estar dando la espalda por haber traicionado al señor oscuro y por haber decepcionado a su padre. Hermione sentía pena por Draco, no podía creerlo, pero así era además por primera vez en la vida se había detenido a mirarlo y sentía que bajo esa mascara de arrogante empedernido ahora podía ver otra faz, la de un Draco ahora triste, destruido y solitario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Luces en el lago**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el inicio de clases y pese a la falta de Dumbledore, el colegio seguía su funcionamiento normal.  
Era de noche y hacía algo de calor, Draco no lograba quedarse dormido, más bien no quería, cada vez andaba más ojeroso por las pesadillas... soñaba con su madre en manos de Voldemort y con su muerte. Así que decidió levantarse en medio de la noche para refrescarse un poco y pensar más relajadamente. Tomó su capa y bajó sigilosamente al lago, una vez allí se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a jugar distraídamente lanzando pequeñas bolas de luz al agua que saltaban por la superficie hasta hundirse, era un lindo espectáculo, su madre se lo había enseñado cuando recién iba a entrar a Hogwarts...  
Ya no soportaba todo lo que le sucedía, sentía un profundo vacío en su corazón y en su mente solo desfilaban los malos recuerdos, los días pasaban y solo podía refugiarse en los deberes, no tenía con quien hablar de nada, todo el mundo le daba la espalda, aun creían que era un mortífago, todos le guardaban rencor, los pensamientos lo ahogaban y la tristeza se precipitaba en su garganta hasta que no pudo más y soltó las lágrimas guardadas de hace tanto tiempo, parecían estar tan acumuladas que caían a borbotones de su cara iluminada por las esferas que soltaba su varita en el lago.  
Por otra parte en la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se encontraba en su cama terminando un ensayo para su asignatura de runas antiguas, de pronto sintió una luz entrando intermitentemente por la ventana, miró hacia fuera y vio que alguien estaba en el lago. Ella era prefecta y en realidad era bastante tarde así que tuvo que levantarse para ver quien era el infractor. Se colocó la capa sobre el pijama corto de verano y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
Caminó de puntillas acercándose al lago para no ser vista, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar los sollozos de la persona que estaba sentada en la orilla, era un chico, debía ser de séptimo pues era grande, se acercó un poco más por el lado para ver quien era, pero... su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que era Draco, estaba hablando solo, despacio, muy despacio... y la curiosidad de Hermione decidió quedarse a escuchar lo que el muchacho decía...

–Yo ya no quiero seguir con esto madre, yo siento que ya no tengo a nadie a quien defraudar, por que tú ya no estas y mi padre... (decía a regañadientes), él solo me veía como una cosa... una cosa que le serviría para complacer a su señor, a Voldemort... mírame madre, estoy solo, por ser como ustedes querían no tengo a nadie, ni siquiera a nadie para hablar... - Ya no pudo seguir con su penoso monólogo, pues las lágrimas se lo impedían... se quedó en silencio. Hermione escondida tras él sintió un nudo en la garganta, por que lo que Draco decía era verdad, pero ¿se merecía lo que le estaba pasando como decía Harry? Ella creía que no, quizás Draco solo había sido un niño inmaduro que debía cumplir con los deseos de su padre, ella sabía como era Lucius Malfoy, un ser despreciable y manipulador, es por esto que las palabras de Draco eran tan verdaderas. Hermione sintió ganas de abrazarlo unas irresistibles ganas de abrazarlo por que su soledad le partía el alma, se imaginaba a ella misma en su situación y sería desgarrador... así que solo atinó a seguir ese impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias, ignorando que quien se encontraba frente a ella era su enemigo, quien la había humillado por tantos años... se acerco poco a poco hasta llegar a él, se arrodillo bruscamente y lo abrazó por el cuello. Draco abrió inconmensurablemente los ojos y sintió el calor en su espalda, el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido mientras que su cuerpo permanecía petrificado. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que quizás el fantasma de su madre estaba abrazándolo, pero aquello era casi un disparate, de pronto vio en el reflejo del lago una cabellera algo rizada y larga, reaccionó, se secó las lágrimas con un puño y con el otro apretó su varita, se separó de quien lo abrazaba y al darse vuelta quedó cara a cara con Hermione, ambos con la boca abierta, Draco apuntaba a la chica con su varita.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le gritó él.  
- Ehhh... yo... yo... yo vine a ver quien estaba tan tarde jugando en el lago- Dijo resuelta al final Hermione.  
- ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?- le preguntó Draco como si no hubiese escuchado la respuesta de ella.  
- Lo suficiente como para haber hecho lo que hice -  
- ¿Qué puede darte derecho a ti a tocarme sangre...? – Draco se quedó callado mirando el suelo.  
- Pensé que lo que habías dicho era verdad, pero ya no sé hasta qué punto... al parecer eres el mismo de siempre por dentro, discúlpame por haberte "tocado" te juro que nunca más se me va a ocurrir hacerlo. – dijo Hermione molesta y con la voz temblorosa, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a zancadas hacia el castillo... - Granger, espera... -, gritó Draco, - No... no te vallas (esa última frase salió de su boca en un susurro) – Pero ella no quiso hacerle caso, caminaba con todo su cuerpo apretado y sentía el estomago en la garganta, lo que acababa de hacer era la tontería más grande de su vida, si se llegaban a enterar sus amigos de aquello... prefería ni imaginarse los gritos de Harry. Draco no podía creer que palabras habían salido de su boca, ¿le estaba pidiendo a la sangre sucia que se quedara? ¡¡Ahh!... ¿y por que no pudo nombrarla así? ¿Qué le pasó? Recordó de repente ese calor en la espalda que había sentido, nunca antes alguien lo había abrazado así, ni su madre, fue un abrazo protector y cálido, pero ¿ella? ¿Por qué ella? No sabía nada, excepto una cosa... ese calor le había gustado, por que por un segundo le entibió el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La carta**

En el gran comedor...  
- Ron, Hernione está portándose muy extraña últimamente...-  
-¿Tú crees? ¿Y por qué?-  
- No sé, esta alejándose, creo que nunca en los siete años en Hogwarts había pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca-  
- Pero tú la conoces, ella es así, seguramente esta más interesada este año por ser el último ¿no?-  
- No es solo eso, un día en pociones se quedó mirando a Malfoy y no precisamente con odio, como es que debería hacerlo-  
- ¿Cómo entonces?  
- Mmmm... no sé, Hermione es como decirlo... muy... sensible, y ver a ese imbécil solo después de todo lo que le paso... temo que pueda volverse... cómo decirlo... demasiado piadosa con él-  
- ¡Debería estar loca Harry! No podemos dejar que eso pase ¿Te imaginas a ese traidor entre nosotros?-  
- No quiero ni imaginarlo, es por eso que tenemos que hacer que Hermione vea que es el mismo de siempre por dentro que sólo está utilizando una máscara para que lo compadezcan y así no estar tan solo, para mi un mortífago siempre va a ser un mortífago, ya ves a Snape... es un peligro, no sé cómo la orden y el ministerio no se lo llevaron a Azcaban y lo dejaron aquí... Así que creo que Hermione puede correr peligro si se acerca a Malfoy-  
- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?-  
- Qué VAMOS a hacer... yo tenía pensado algo para desatar el típico sentimiento despectivo de Malfoy... con una carta de amor... ya lo sabes, es un engreido y caerá enseguida, esta carta parecerá escrita por Hermione-  
- ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer que Hermione le escriba una carta de amor Harry? Eso sería tan difícil como pedirle que le deje una rana de chocolate en el asiento a McGonagall-  
- No seas tonto Ron, nosotros la escribiremos-  
- ¡Pero qué asco Harry! Escribirle cosas lindas a Malfoy... -  
- Es necesario, pero vamos a tener que pedirle ayuda a Dean... no se tú pero al menos yo no sirvo para escribirle notas románticas ni a una chica linda, menos sabría hacerlo para Malfoy- Dijo Harry riendo  
- Jajaja... "Oh mi querido hurón botador, cuanto anhelo tus bigotes y tu lanudo cuerpo sobre mi cuello"... jajajaja...-  
- Vamos Ron, Dean debe estar en la sala común-

Así se dirigieron los dos amigos a la torre de Gryffindor, una vez ahí Harry tomó a Dean de un brazo interrumpiendo el partido de ajedrez mágico que tenia con Seamus, lo llevaron al dormitorio y comenzaron a contarle su plan.  
- Necesitamos tu ayuda Dean, necesitamos que escribas una carta de amor para Malfoy - Dijo Harry con cara de súplica  
- ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Dean exaltado y extrañado a la vez.  
- Una carta Dean, una carta, aunque sea corta ¿sí?- Le pidió Ron  
- Pero ustedes se volvieron locos, quien de ustedes prefiere a esa rata inmunda a una chica- Dijo Dean con cara de asco  
- ¡NINGUNO!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. - La carta iría escrita de parte de Hermione, vamos Dean es para molestarlo, queremos reírnos un rato fastidiándolo - Aclaró Harry  
- Bueno si es así entonces... está bien pero advierto que no será nada fácil... –

Los tres comenzaron a escribir aquella carta entre risas y bromas...

–Listo, pensé que sería más complicado pero quedó excelente, el hurón no sabe lo que le espera- Dijo Harry malévolamente.  
- Léela Harry, en voz alta por última vez – Dijo Ron que ya lloraba de la risa  
- Ejem, ejem, (carraspeo Harry)

Querido mío:  
Seré sincera con mis expresiones y trataré de ser breve, aunque para describir tus cualidades necesitaría décadas de estudios y miles de hojas para realizarla.  
Nada más quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida, y también has de saber que no quiero que seas mío sino que soy yo quien debería rogar para que me aceptes y dejar que te sirva fielmente desde el fondo de mi alma y hasta el fin de las eternidades...

Te espío semana a semana tus dulces encantos y tiernas son tus expresiones sea cual sea. Eres capaz de ser tan frío y distante como una estatua y al mismo tiempo gato seductor sin fronteras. Tu rostro divino es culto de mi ser y te aseguro que no tienes a otra que te desee más que yo.  
Al momento de escribir esta carta, mi corazón suplica piedad para apagar el sentimiento de impotencia y dolor que pesan sobre mí. Tus ojos me envolvieron como el frío viento de invierno, me azoto de pronto y me paralizó el corazón, no pude evitar caer en ellos, y en sus profundos misterios.  
Tu oculta servidora  
H.G. 

-JaaJAJAJaaajaja... "¡gato seductor!"... jamás había escuchado algo más gracioso... Malfoy un gato seductor jajajajaJAJA...- Se seguía riendo Ron, apretándose el estómago.  
- Hermione nos mata si sabe que escribimos esto con su nombre – Dijo preocupado Dean  
- Tranquilo amigo, no lo sabrá, cuando Malfoy se vaya sobre ella para taparla de insultos, le diremos que se volvió loco y que no es de extrañar de él, así que vamos Ron, a la lechuzería- Dijo resulto Harry.  
- Gracias por todo Dean- Alcanzó a decir Ron mientras Harry lo arrastraba.  
- Hey Harry espera, falta algo, un poco del perfume de Hermione, ¿Has pensado cuantas chicas H.G. podrían haber en Hogwarts, tenemos que darle alguna pista- dijo Ron  
- Es cierto, voy a entrar a su dormitorio para untarle a la carta un poco, tú vigila que nadie me vea-

En la lechuzería ocuparon un ave del colegio obviamente, aunque esto le costo un par de mordiscos a Harry de la celosa Hedwig. Un ave de color marrón partió de inmediato a dejar su mensaje. 

Draco estaba en su dormitorio arreglando su bolso para las clases de la tarde cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana se posó en su cama, le dejo la cata que llevaba en su pico y salió. Draco la tomó y vio las iniciales H.G., extrañado abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla...

-¿Quién le estaba mandando ese tipo de mensajitos?- Pensó Draco, de seguro que alguien quería molestarlo... comenzó a arrugarla con sus manos cuando sintió un olor a perfume que emanaba de la carta... – ¡Ja! Con esto podré descubrirte- dijo para sí Draco, desenrolló la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo de su capa, luego cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la clase de transformaciones.

Al cruzar la puerta del aula pasó a empujar a Hermione que también venía entrando, la miró con cara de odio mientras la chica recogía los libros que se le habían caído, en la portada de uno vio las iniciales H.G. y cuando la chica se levantó sintió un peculiar olor al sacudir su pelo, Draco la quedó mirando con cara de espanto. -¿Qué te pasa Malfoy, acaso tengo duendes de Cornualles en la cara?- protestó la chica enojada al ver la cara de Malfoy. –Solo ten más cuidado torpe- Atinó a decir Draco, y arrancó a sentarse a un puesto para salir de su turbación. -¿La sangre sucia? De seguro quiere reírse de mí, me las pagará voy a aclararlo todo con ella en la patrulla de la noche, ahí no estará con sus amiguitos para que la puedan defender.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Burbujas y confusión**

Ya de noche en Hogwarts, Draco salió de su sala común, supuestamente a patrullar, pero en realidad solo quería encontrarse con la sangre sucia para tirarle su maldita carta en la cara. Recorrió todo el colegio y sus alrededores sin poder encontrarla en ninguna parte, solo tropezó con el patético de Weasley, y casi le pregunta a él donde estaba Granger, pero por suerte, se contuvo, pues no habría sido nada de normal que él estuviera buscando a Hermione y además Ron no le diría absolutamente nada sin antes colmarlo de preguntas y no estaba para responder interrogatorios de esa comadreja.

Hermione por su parte había decidido cambiar su ronda de esa noche para pasar un rato de relajo en el baño de prefectos, después de que Ron aceptara el trueque, la chica tomó un par de toallas un cepillo, una bata y su perfume, para encaminarse en dirección al baño, una vez ahí se quitó el uniforme, largó las llaves que comenzaron a esparcir burbujas de colores en la gran piscina y se metió en el agua caliente.

Draco estaba exhausto, había escudriñado cada rincón y nada... venía bajando desde la torre de astronomía en dirección a las mazmorras cuando vio que había luz en el baño de prefectos. Se acercó y sintió que alguien chapoteaba en el agua, era una chica, estaba de espaldas... siguió caminado casi de puntillas para no sorprenderla... la chica comenzó a tararear una melodía muy alegre... cuando Draco estuvo lo bastante cerca, entreabró la puerta para atravesarla y en eso, la reconoció – Es... es la voz de la sangre sucia... ¡por fin te encontré!- Dijo para sí Draco... Quiso acercarse más pero sus pies no le respondían, quería quedarse ahí, espiándola hasta... ¿hasta que saliera del agua?...  
Hermione se estaba divirtiendo, la temperatura del agua era perfecta y las suaves burbujas la acariciaban liberando sus tensos músculos.   
Draco esta extasiado, no podía casi parpadear... las burbujas se acababan a medida que corrían los minutos. La voz de Hermione cantando lo embelesaba, observaba su piel clara, su pelo rizado, sus hombros redondos y su fina espalda cubierta de algunas pecas.  
La chica se acercó a la escalerilla y comenzó a salir del agua. Draco sintió un shock eléctrico en todo su cuerpo y un calor exasperante, tanto que tuvo que soltarse el nudo de su camisa. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La sangre sucia era bellísima, su cuerpo era demasiado... ¿perfecto?... su espalda parecía tan suave, su cintura tan angosta y... mientras sus ojos bajaban Draco comenzó a sentir ardor en sus mejillas, como si la sangre se le agolpara en la cabeza llegando hasta sus orejas. De pronto se escuchó en el baño el llanto de Martle, que apareció por una tubería cerca del lugar donde estaba Draco, él que sintió que se le detenía el corazón al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto, intentó hacerle una señal a Martle con cara de suplica, pero esta, celosa de que su Draco estuviese espiando a otra chica, voló de inmediato donde Hermione, burlándose –Tú tan tranquila sin darte cuenta que hay alguien ahiiii, espiando todo lo que haces... jajajaja...- Dijo la fantasma señalando a Draco. Hermione tomó rápidamente una de las toallas (que fue lo primero que alcanzó) y se dio vuelta. Unos cuantos metros más allá estaba Malfoy petrificado con cara de horror y con las mejillas alarmanetemente arreboladas, lo cual contrastaba demasiado con su normal tez pálida. Hermione sintió que la furia se apoderaba de ella y comenzó a gritarle.  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí espiándome rata inmunda!-  
- Yo... yo... es... esta... estaba por aquí y ví la luz del cuarto y...- Tartamudeo Draco que aun no salía del shock, es más, se puso peor al notar que sudaba y le temblaban las piernas.  
- ¡¡¡Yo te voy hacer ver luces infeliz!- Le grito Hermione, tomó la bata, se la amarro encima e intentó buscar su varita, pero la había dejado en su dormitorio. –Desde cuando que estás ahí- Le pregunto la chica refuñando.  
Draco comenzaba a recobrar la razón y le dijo – Hey Granger, yo solo te buscaba para devolverte esto- Le tiró la carta que había guardado dentro de su capa y salió corriendo del baño. Mientras avanzaba por las escaleras cambiantes no podía borrar de su mente aquella imagen de la chica saliendo de la piscina, le había fascinado, la sangre sucia le había fascinado como ninguna chica lo había hecho antes, estaba tan agitado y se había puesto tan nervioso... era increíble, primero su calor y luego esto, Draco comenzaba a sentir cosas nuevas y muy fuertes por Hermione pero no, aquellas cosas no las aceptaría jamás.  
Hermione tomó el papel que Draco le había lanzado y lo leyó. –Esto no es mío- Murmuró la chica. –Malfoy cree que yo le escribí esto y por eso me buscaba, pero esto no se va a quedar así, primero cree que le escribo cartas de amor y luego me viene a espiar mientras me baño ¿quién se cree, Uuuyyyyyy que rabia, me vio, me vio, él justo él, ahora se burlará de mi a diario, y si lo llegan a saber Ron y Harry o me matan o se ríen de mí por todo lo que resta del año-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Una sombra entre las sombras**

Draco llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, se tiró sobre un sillón y quiso sacarse la imagen de Hermione de su mente, revolviéndose ferozmente y con ambas manos su cabello rubio platinado... Pero no podía... él había estado antes con una chica, había visto antes a una chica desnuda... Pansy, y aunque le había gustado, no lo había logrado paralizar como lo hizo la sangre sucia hace un rato, lo había dejado helado, sin habla y temblando... ¿qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ella? Debería darle asco, pero no sabía que pasaba, estaba confundido... ¿sería la sensación de soledad la que lo hacia reaccionar así? ¿Qué le pasaba?... –Sea lo que sea lo voy a averiguar- Dijo el chico para sí con una maliciosa sonrisa, - Además, no me vendría mal divertirme, hace tiempo que no lo hago -.

Hermione al abandonar el baño, se encontró con Ron. Sintió que se le erizaba hasta el último de sus cabellos al pensar que pudo ver salir a Draco del mismo lugar en donde había estado ella, pero al parecer el chico venía recién pasando por ahí. -¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja al ver la cara de su amiga. – Ehh... nada, es que creí ver una araña enorme detrás de ti – respondió saliendo del paso Hermione. Ron se dio vuelta y comenzó a brincar de una forma exagerada preguntando: ¿Dónde, dónde?. –Tranquilo, ya se fue- lo calmó riéndose Hermione. Ron volvía a tomar compostura y le dijo a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor que mañana le tocaba a ella hacer la patrulla, por que él necesitaba entrenar quidditch con Harry y quedaría muy agotado luego de la práctica. Hermione aceptó, pues no tenía ningún problema

A la mañana siguiente Hermione sintió una como si alguien la estuviese mirando en el gran comedor mientras desayunaba con sus amigos, casi sin pensarlo se volteo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y pudo notar que sus presentimientos eran ciertos, Malfoy apartado en una esquina la estaba mirando fijamente con aquellos ojos grises penetrantes. Hermione recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en el baño y se sonrojó. Draco que aún seguía sin quitarle la mirada, notó la reacción en la chica y pensó que aquello era el visto bueno para su plan.

La castaña no pudo sacarse en todo el día la mirada del antes príncipe de Slytherin, cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarla, solo quería que terminaran las clases para que la dejara en paz, no pretendía acercarse a él a decírselo en persona porque temía que la humillara en público, lo que había visto en el baño de prefectos era muy comprometedor.

Eran las nueve menos diez de la noche cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abría para dar paso a una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, caminaba deprisa pues no quería llegar tarde para reportarse a la patrulla.

El castillo estaba completamente silencioso, Hermione comenzaba a sentir escalofríos cuando caminaba por un pasillo casi completamente oscuro, solo entraba un rayo de luna por una de las altas ventanas, comenzó a apurar el paso para salir luego de ahí, cuando alguien la tomó por las espaldas y le tapó la boca, Hermione trato de forcejear pero aquellos brazos que la amarraban eran mucho más fuertes que los de ella, quien la estaba sosteniendo la empujó hacia la pared y dejándola frente a él, si... era un él, era una figura humana, alta y fornida cubierta completamente por una capa negra sin escudo que no permitía ver absolutamente nada de su rostro. Hermione sintió un frío corriendo por toda su piel, intentó sacar la varita de su capa pero el extraño le sujetó las muñecas con extraordinaria fuerza. Hermione comenzaba a tiritar pues no sabía qué pretendía esa persona y se veía impotente ante su fuerza, sentía como comenzaba a temblar cuando de pronto "él" apretó su cuerpo contra ella y acercó su rostro hasta el punto en que pudo sentir el aire que exhalaba furiosamente sobre sus mejillas, ella trato de correr su cara pero fue inútil, el extraño empezaba a besarla profundamente, Hermione intentaba zafarse pero le era imposible, mientras más guerreaba, más profundo era el beso de aquel individuo, hasta que a la chica comenzaron a agotársele las fuerzas y se rindió poco a poco... aquel beso duró demasiados minutos, tantos que Hermione comenzó a disfrutarlo correspondiéndolo, sentía el cuerpo de un hombre sobre el suyo y un olor increíblemente varonil la embriagaba. La sabelotodo de Gryffindor nunca había besado a alguien, ese era su primer beso y se lo habían robado... Por fin el encapuchado separó sus labios de los de su presa y ella respiró forzadamente sintiendo como el aire frió envolvía sus pulmones luego del calor al que había estado sometida, el encapuchado sacó una varita y la apuntó con ella separándose, para que no arrancara, le lanzó un papel a sus pies y comenzó a correr desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo. Hermione seguía inmóvil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El juego del misterio**

Hermione comenzaba a recuperar el aliento lentamente y a sentir como la sangre corría nuevamente por sus venas. Estaba descolocada, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido... sentía que sus labios palpitaban... -¿Quién pudo haber sido?- Se preguntaba a medida que volvía en sí. Estaba en eso cuando sintió que un papel resbalaba de su pie al separarse de la muralla, reaccionó... el desconocido le había arrojado esa nota. Se agachó rápidamente y desplegó el trozo de pergamino, no podía ver nada, la oscuridad se lo impedía, aumentando su ansiedad, así que corrió al final del pasillo y la luz de dañó los ojos, pero comenzó a distinguir las palabras de la nota que tenía en sus manos.

_Hermione: __  
__No sabrás quien soy, por el momento no... sólo quiero decirte que me gustó el beso que acabamos de darnos, la verdad es que al parecer me atraes, no sé, hay algo tuyo que me gusta ... pero solo de esta forma puedo acercarme a ti. __  
__Si te interesa volver a verme, todos los días habrá una en la lechucería un ave completamente gris esperando... para que tú me hagas llegar tu respuesta. ___

_Hasta pronto._

La chica estaba completamente emocionada, ¡Tenia un admirador secreto! No podía creerlo, desde Víctor que un chico no se fijaba en ella... No es que fuese fea, todo lo contrario, los chicos la veían muy seria muy inteligente, muy inalcanzable y por eso preferían mantener su distancia... Luego de unos minutos de emoción el lado racional de Hermione volvió a tomar las riendas, podía sentir aún el calor en sus labios... aquel beso la había dejado en las nubes, el aroma varonil del encapuchado la había vuelto loca, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de quien podría ser y ahora él le pedía un nuevo encuentro. Ella pensó que si le respondía que quería verlo sin ponerle ningún pero, el chico pensaría que ella era una cualquiera que se metía con el primer desconocido que pillaba.

En otro lugar del castillo un chico llegaba a su dormitorio, cerraba las cortinas y se quitaba una amplia capa negra, se lanzaba en la cama y comenzaba a pensar... –Me gustó, si... me gustó, por algo le tiré la nota que tenía preparada- Se llevaba las yemas de sus dedos y los rozaba sobre sus labios... Sabían dulce y eran tan cálidos... si aún conservase la carta que ella le había enviado, casi podría recrear el momento ayudándose de su aroma. Sus delirios pararon en seco y se dio una cachetada. –No puedo creer lo que estas haciendo... ella es una despreciable sangre sucia, una inmunda sabelotodo presumida, tu enemiga de todos estos años y lo más importante, la amiga del cara-rajada Potter, el ser que él más detestas sobre la tierra -.

Pero cosas muy fuerte le habían ocurrido, sentía que había caído en su propio juego, que había fabricado su propia trampa. Cerró los ojos y trató de fijar las sensaciones de aquel reciente momento para poder analizarlas con la mayor calma y frialdad posible... recordaba escalofríos, un vacío en le estómago, un sofocante calor envolviendo su cuerpo y unas enormes ganas de que aquel beso no acabara nunca, por que le había gustado, le había gustado estar tan cerca de esa chica y robar un poco de lo que ella tenía para entregar, ella... ella tenía algo especial, él no sabía si llenaba un poco el vacío o solo lograba detener sus pensamientos, detener las voces q a cada instante martillaban dentro de su cabeza y no lo dejaban tranquilo, ella era un alivio, un agradable alivio... Tal vez podría usarla, usarla para liberarse de su constante prisión, para alivianar un poco su carga, para simplemente disfrutar un rato, para tener unos brazos en quien refugiarse o una nube a la cual subirse... su plan había sido perfecto, sentía que él también había provocado cosas en ella y que su nota seguramente sería respondida... algo dentro de sí deseaba con profundas ansias que aquello sucediera lo más pronto posible...

Hermione doblo la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo, lo había decidido, le respondería al extraño, le reclamaría por lo que había hecho y lo obligaría a decir quién era. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, antes que todos para no despertar sospechas, tenía un secreto consigo y no pretendía revelarlo. Cuando llego a la lechucería, ahí estaba esperándola, como él lo había dicho... una espléndida ave gris plata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¿Terminó?**

Hermione le puso la nota al ave en el pico y esa salió volando inmediatamente... -¿Dónde irás?... si tan solo pudieses decírmelo, si pudieses decirme quién es tu dueño...

_(No tengo encabezamiento pues no se quién eres): __  
__En primer lugar necesito que me expliques qué pretendes... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees q esto se trata de robarle besos a las chicas así sin más, sin siquiera identificarse, sin siquiera pedirlo? __  
__Te exijo que me digas tu nombre lo antes posible y me pidas disculpas por lo que hiciste anoche ___

_Hermione _

El chico sonrió... - Lo antes posible... esta bien... pero aún no es...posible... este juego esta poniéndose entretenido, no pienso terminarlo tan pronto... – Tomo una pluma y un nuevo trozo de pergamino y escribió:  
_  
__Mi queridísima Hermione: ___

_Si quieres saber quien soy, esta noche nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar, a las nueve de la noche... Te estaré esperando con ansias, no sabes cuanto deseo otro de tus besos, aquel me encantó ni te imaginas cuanto... Si quieres disculpas por aquello te digo que si tuviese que volver el tiempo atrás y decidir si hacerlo o no, nuevamente, lo haría una y mil veces más, por lo tanto, no puedo pedir disculpas por algo de lo cual no me arrepiento... ___

_Te espero..._

Era cierto, él lo único que quería era poder tomarla otra vez, poder tenerla otra vez, había interpretado sus sentimientos como un juego en donde él dictaba las reglas, pensaba que solo estaba manipulando a la chica para su propio lujo, lo que incluso le hacia recuperar su característico trato de superioridad para con ella... Creía que la tenía en sus manos.

Al final del agotador día de clases Hermione tenía un poco olvidado el asunto entre tantos deberes, exámenes y trabajos, pero cuando se sentó en su cama dispuesta a descansar, sintió que se había puesto sobre un papel que crujió... Se levantó rápidamente y la vio...

- Quiere verme hoy... sabré quién es – La chica se había ruborizado, su corazón latía alegremente, lo conocería... Miró su reloj, eran las ocho treinta, aún tenia tiempo para arreglarse, pero no mucho. Se sentó frente a un espejo del dormitorio y peinó su cabello amoldando sus rizos, se rocío algo de perfume y con el estómago hecho un nudo de nervios se dirigió al encuentro del misterioso chico, no sin antes preocuparse de llevar su varita consigo, pues Hermione podía ser muy idealista y soñadora a veces, pero su racionalidad siempre se le adelantaba. 

Cuando Hermione llegó al mismo pasillo en el cual había sentido tanto miedo ayer por la noche, vio una silueta oscura apoyada en una de las murallas, el rayo de luna entraba esta vez más intensamente y alumbraba la parte inferior de su negra capa.

- Pensé que no vendrías – Completó la frase de inmediato se mordió la lengua, - Qué estúpido casi me delato- Pensó y la miró fijamente para ver su reacción... la castaña chica se sorprendió tanto al escuchar esa voz llena de ansiedad que no alcanzó a reconocerla con el sobresalto.  
- Perdón, pero... ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? – Dijo tímidamente Hermione al ver que el extraño comenzaba a acercarse a ella.  
- Me pediste que te lo dijera lo antes posible, pero aún no es el momento... por ahora quiero saber si te gustó lo que pasó ayer... aquí- Dijo él fingiendo la voz más sensual que podía.

Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, retrocedía más y más hasta que chocó con un muro detrás suyo, trató de buscar las palabras en su cabeza pero no podía articularlas... –Vamos oye, no puedes ponerte así ahora, recuerda que él debe verte firme y clara- Pensaba la muchacha pero en ese preciso instante sintió el cuerpo del encapuchado aprisionándola contra la pared.  
–¡Te pregunte si te gustó o no! – Dijo él, violentamente.   
-¡Si!- Respondió Hermione algo asustada por su reacción. – ¡Pero me estas ahogando!-  
- Tú me ahogas también a mí (le susurraba en el oído) me ahogas por las noches cuando no aguanto más por tenerte, por abrazarte por sentirte conmigo... me has vuelto loco y no sé qué hacer... necesito el calor que emanas... ¡lo necesito!... – Sus manos comenzaban a pegarse a la cintura de la castaña quien sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.  
- Por favor dime quien eres (alcanzó a decir en una profunda exhalación Hermione) no tiene sentido hacer esto... –

- Si lo tiene... o es que no disfrutarías si continuara- Le decía él a menos de un centímetro de sus labios. Por dentro él sentía un gozo interminable, se sentía el dueño, el domador y disfrutaba ante la debilidad de ella, eso lo hacía sentirse tan fuerte... La tomó despacio y la besó esta vez provocativamente, lentamente... degustando segundo a segundo la tibieza de sus labios. La chica se sentía desfallecer al percibir el contacto de sus poderosos brazos sujetando su espalda y acercándola a él, caería en cualquier momento el calor comenzaba a invadirla rápidamente y su sangre corría a raudales por todo su cuerpo... En eso estaban cuando sintieron pasos... Se separaron al instante y el extraño corrió al final del pasillo. Hermione atino a ocultarse tras una estatua que había sentido cerca de sus espaldas. La persona dueña de los pasos que habían sentido pasó corriendo por delante de ella sin percatarse de su presencia... Siguió avanzando y cruzó el rayo de luna... Era Snape, Hermione pudo reconocer su rostro tras el oscuro y grasiento cabello... no sabía si desear que el encapuchado fuese descubierto o no...

El chico comenzaba a disminuir su trote pensando que ya estaba fuera de peligro cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su capa, casi se muere de un infarto...

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? ¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen? Ven de inmediato, vamos a tener una larga conversación tú y yo...

Draco sintió un peso enorme en el corazón... su juego quizás había terminado, su juego y tal vez cuantas otras cosas más, pero de algo estaba casi seguro... volvería a sentir aquella soledad, esta vez más fuerte que nunca...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Un supuesto plan de Snape**

-¿Acaso te volviste loco Malfoy?... Si alguien te hubiese visto creería que sigues siendo un mortífago y esta vez si que no te salvarías de ir a Azkaban- Le reprochaba Snape a Draco en su oficina ubicada en las mazmorras -¿Qué pretendías vestido así y de noche por los pasillos del castillo? Yo confío en ti, sé que estas arrepentido de haber trabajado para el señor oscuro, por lo que le ocurrió con tu madre, pero quiero que me expliques ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Snape se estaba comportando como un padre para el chico y esto a Draco le incomodaba un poco, aparte de extrañarle... tal vez Snape aún sentía que tenía algo de responsabilidad con él, debido al juramento que le hizo a su madre, quizás una vez que esta murió, él sintió que debía cuidar de Draco, como ella se lo hubiese pedido.

- Profesor, yo... solo quería... ir... al baño de prefectos (atinó a decir) pero no quería ser descubierto, aunque no lo logré pero al menos fue usted y no otra persona, se que quizás fui un poco irresponsable, pero es que me gusta tanto ese lugar... sobretodo para poder pensar tranquilo... Snape miró a Draco con una expresión que delataba evidentemente que no le creía, pero desistió de su interrogatorio pues presentía que no iba a poder sacarle mucha información al chico, aunque le preocupaba en demasía que este siguiera en malos pasos, fijó su mirada en él y le dijo:  
- Malfoy, tengo que castigarte como tu profesor, pues tú no puedes darte el lujo de pasearte a estas horas por el colegio, así que desde mañana tendrás que estar bajo la vigilancia de Potter- Draco se puso más blanco de lo que era común mente y sintió como si el piso se tambaleara bajo sus pies.  
– ¿¿Potter?... ¿¿Potter profesor? pero ¿Por qué? Si yo no estaba haciendo nada malo –  
- Espero que no Malfoy, pero ese es tu castigo y no puedes reclamar – Snape se puso tan, pero tan serio que Draco no tuvo más que agachar la cabeza y aceptar, antes le hubiese amenazado diciéndole que su padre haría algo para impedirlo, pero ahora... ahora no tenía a nadie que lo defendiera... tenía que aprender a valérselas por si solo.  
-Esta bien señor – Le respondió, totalmente apesadumbrado y lleno de rabia por dentro.  
- Puedes retirarte, mañana hablaré con Potter para que todo el próximo mes estudien en la biblioteca por las tardes y luego él te lleve a tu sala común – A Snape jamás le agradó Harry, pero si Draco estaba enredado con las fuerzas de mal nuevamente, el hijo de su peor enemigo, sería una buena sirena de alarma.

Draco casi había olvidado su episodio con Hermione, ahora que tenía aquel asqueroso castigo a cuestas, caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras, llevando la negra capa en la mano cuando cruzó sin darse cuenta el pasillo oscuro en donde aún permanecía Hermione agazapada esperando a que su encapuchado fuese descubierto. 

-¡Malfoy!- Gritó asombradísima.  
-¿Qué haces ahí Granger? ¿Es muy tarde no crees, algún profesor podría descubrirte-  
-Malfoy eres tú, yo lo sé, no había nadie más dando vueltas por el castillo, además esa... esa... – Hermione se lanzó sobre la capa y se la arrebató, la olió y lo supo... definitivamente era Draco Malfoy el encapuchado que la tenía fuera de sí, cometiendo estupideces. Draco se había paralizado, ¿cómo podría negarlo?..  
– Ah Granger, debes preguntar por esta capa, pues yo iba caminado y vi a alguien que caminaba con este trapo puesto, se lo quité por las espaldas pero no pude alcanzar a ver quien era, pues huyó demasiado rápido... ¿Por qué te pones así, acaso lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es? -  
- No Malfoy no lo sé y no te preocupes, llévate esa capa, yo me tengo que ir a dormir - Ella pasó tan cerca del muchacho tratando de notar si su aroma era el mismo de la capa y su idea se comprobó... era Malfoy, no había lugar a dudas. 

Hermione llegó a su cama consternada y sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿Era Draco tan malo? Por que ella recordaba al débil chico que había visto algunas noches atrás en el lago llorando como un niño pequeño... ¿Y por qué hacía esas cosas con ella? ¿Acaso podía ella gustarle?... La vio casi desnuda en el baño de prefectos y no la había molestado por ello... Hermione recordó la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy... estaba sonrojado al máximo y quizás más nervioso que ella misma... capturó ese pensamiento en su mente para volverlo sueño, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Al día siguiente Snape mandó a llamar a Harry para comunicarle la orden que tenía para él.  
Entre las lúgubres mazmorras Harry se sentía desconcertado ¿Para qué podría necesitarlo Snape? ¿Qué podría querer de él?... Fue entonces cuando tocó la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones y al escuchar la voz de su propietario dándole permiso para ingresar, entró.   
- Aquí estoy ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? – Le dijo mirándolo ceñudo y muy descortésmente, lo que hacia parecer a aquella pregunta, más un desafío que otra cosa.  
- Nada muy difícil de hacer Potter, simplemente tienes que vigilar a Malfoy durante las noches y a lo largo de un mes mas o menos -  
- ¿Qué? - Harry aparentó no haber entendido, pero la orden era clara. - Profesor Draco Malfoy fue un mortífago y para mí un aliado de Voldemort nunca deja de serlo - Harry miraba a Snape con los ojos llenos de furia y rencor, ya que él había matado a Dumbledore por órdenes del señor oscuro y que ahora prácticamente lo estaba poniendo en las manos de Draco para qué él mismo fuese la segunda víctima.  
- Eres un insolente Potter, pero a mi no me importa lo que pienses o dejes de pensar, lo que yo te estoy encargando a hacer es una orden y la vas a cumplir te guste o no, es más, si no te gusta, para mi mucho mejor - Decía Snape con una sonrisa triunfante. - Ahora vete, que tu presencia me molesta demasiado como para soportarla gratuitamente. Harry salió hecho una furia y cerró de un portazo la rústica puerta del despacho, caminaba con pasos pesados, como queriendo descargar su ira contra el suelo. - Esto no se va a quedar así, yo sé quién puede ayudarme - El muchacho de los ojos verdes se dirigió con pasos seguros al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, dispuesto a contarle lo que él creía pretendían Malfoy y su profesor. Cuando llegó a la oficina de la jefa de Gryffindor, se percató de que Hermione estaba conversando con ella.  
- Potter, ¿qué necesitas? Entra por favor- le dijo la profesora amablemente. Harry no sabía si hablar enfrente de su amiga o no, pero como de tos modos se enteraría, decidió hacerlo.  
- Profesora, Sna... "el profesor Snape" me dio una orden muy extraña y sospechosa, creo que usted debe estar enterada y tratar de hacer algo antes de que esos dos se salgan con las suyas y que alguien más se una a Dumbledore.  
-¿¿Pero qué dices Potter, ¿¿De quiénes dos hablas?- Exclamó la profesora alarmada ante las palabras del chico.  
-Lo que pasa es que el profesor Snape quiere que yo cuide a Malfoy por las noches -  
- ¿Y por qué te pidió eso? -  
-Es obvio, me quieren entregar a Voldemort -  
- Pero Potter, esa es una acusación muy grave -  
-Profesora- Interrumpió Hermione -Si me permite dar mi opinión, por que Harry es mi amigo y me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle, creo que su temor no es infundado, sabemos los antecedentes de ellos dos y la verdad que es sospechoso eso de cuidar a Malfoy- Hermione sabía muy bien porqué Snape había castigado de esa forma al rubio de Slytherin. –Creo que si usted lo permite, yo podría reemplazar a Harry en el supuesto castigo, si no se trata de nada más allá de lo que supone ser, el profesor Snape no tendrá problemas, pero si ocurre lo contrario, sabremos si Harry está en peligro y podremos prepararnos-  
- No me parece mala idea señorita Granger, efectivamente el profesor no tendría por qué negarse, no te preocupes Potter, yo hablaré con él- Dicho esto los dos amigos se fueron rumbo al gran comedor para almorzar.

-Hemione, ¿acaso te volviste loca?- le reprochaba Harry a su amiga.  
-No Harry, pero esta es una excelente manera de probar a Snape y a Malfoy... de comprobar si aún siguen siendo seguidores de Voldemort.  
-Esta bien, pero debes cuidarte mucho, Malfoy no es cualquier cosa-   
-Jajajaja ¿tú crees que no podré cuidar al huroncito botador Harry?  
-Jajaja, bien Hermione, pero prométeme que lo harás sufrir-  
-No hace falta ni que me lo digas... -

La chica en realidad estaba muy contenta y a la vez ansiosa de poder tener una instancia en donde Draco no podría escapar de ella... para que reconociera que él era en encapuchado... Hermione recordaba sus besos, comenzaba a perderle el rechazo al platinado chico, ahora lo veía con otros ojos, para ella Draco se volvía cada vez más humano, era débil y hacía tonterías como todos, pero eso si... besaba como Hermione jamás pudo imaginar que ninguno pudiese hacerlo.

Llegó la noche en el castillo y en la biblioteca Draco esperaba a su celador echando humo por las narices de la rabia, estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza metída en ellos, cuando de pronto sintió una voz que le parecía bastante conocida pero a la vez inesperada.  
- ¿Qué tal Malfoy?-


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10¿Siente?**

Draco no podía creerlo, no sabía si era por la sorpresa o por otra cosa pero su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
- ¿Y Potter? – Preguntó aún desconcertado.  
- Él no va a poder encargarse de ti Malfoy, así que me enviaron a mí en su reemplazo¿te molesta? – Hermione miró a Draco tan profundamente a los ojos y sonriendo tan provocativamente que él sintió cómo se ruborizaba y se le secaba la boca.  
- Emm... me hubiese dado lo mismo... Potter o tú son un fastidio de todas formas – Dijo él tratando de disimular un poco su nerviosismo.  
- ¿Y por qué te castigaron Malfoy?-  
- Eso no debería importarte a ti... sangre sucia. – Draco se arrepentía de esas últimas palabras pero tenía que hacer que la chica dejara la idea de que él era el encapuchado.  
- Así que aun me llamas sangra sucia... incluso después de... lo que tu sabes... – Hermione comenzaba a acercarse a Draco para incomodarlo y así hacerlo confesar, tenia que saber por qué lo había hecho, y por ende, lo que pretendía...  
- No se de qué estas hablando Granger – dijo Draco apartando si silla de la muchacha  
- Si lo sabes... y ¿por qué ahora te alejas si antes estuviste tan cerca? –  
- En tus sueños Granger... – Comenzó a burlarse él.  
- Esta bien... – Hermione hizo como que no le importaba y cambió bruscamente de tema sentándose al lado del rubio. -¿Qué vamos a estudiar ahora?-  
- ¿Vamos? –  
- Ese es mi trabajo... cuidarte y hacerte estudiar... así qué... comencemos por transformaciones... no me mires así y saca tu libro¿crees q te voy a esperar toda la noche?-

Estudiaron por lo menos durante una hora, Hermione se comportó indiferente, pero Draco sentía cosas muy extrañas, la miraba cuando leía y solo fue capaz de sentir la voz de la chica, más no de escucharla... la observaba embobado, Hermione tuvo que despertarlo varias veces, él se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño... – Es lindo... miente como un niño pequeño que no quiere ser descubierto, pero yo sé como hacerte confesar – Pensaba mirándolo pícaramente.

- Ya es hora Malfoy... tengo q ir a dejarte a tu cama ahora – Decía ella entre risas. Los dos tomaron sus cosas, las metieron en sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras, estaban casi llegando cuando Hermione tomó por sorpresa a Draco y arrinconándolo tras una estatua, se pegó a él y le dijo: Tengo una sola forma de comprobar si eres tú (en realidad estaba segura pero quería que él se lo dijera) Draco estaba helado sin poder reaccionar cuando sintió sobre sus labios la calidez y dulzura de los de la castaña... No pudo rechazarla, se deshizo, cayó a sus pies... la tomó por la cintura con suavidad y comenzó a besarla tímidamente, estuvieron así algunos minutos hasta que Hermione terminó el beso, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pretendes Granger¿Acaso no me tienes miedo por lo que soy¿No te repugno¿Ni siquiera me odias lo suficiente por insultarte durante todos estos años¿o que por mi culpa Dumpledore esté muerto?-  
- Yo sé que tu no eres así, pero lo que sí quiero saber es por qué lo hiciste... eso de ponerte capa y jugar conmigo – Draco sintió una piedra en el estómago cuando Hermione le dijo eso, intentó mentir pero no pudo.  
- Yo no quise jugar contigo, yo en realidad no sé bien por qué lo hice – él miraba al suelo, no quería fijar sus ojos en la chica, porqué no tenía muy claro lo que estaba sintiendo, algo del antiguo Draco orgulloso y arrogante se lo impedía.  
- ¿Pero te gustó? Le preguntó Hermione  
Draco solo levantó la cabeza y la miró sonriendo, esa era su respuesta. –Quisiera hablar tantas cosas contigo, hacerte tantas preguntas (suspiraba), pero por ahora solo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo, yo sé lo que estas pasando, recuerda que te oí en el lago... –  
- ¿Estas haciendo esto por pena? – Reaccionó al sentir un pedo en el pecho y su orgullo en el suelo  
- ¡No!... no quiero que pienses eso, por ningún motivo, yo solo quiero estar contigo... – Hermione comenzaba a perder la frialdad que había intentado mostrar, sentía ganas de abrazarlo como en el lago.  
- Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, tú debes ir a informar que cumpliste con mi castigo – Malfoy tenía una triste sonrisa en los labios.  
- Eso es lo mejor de todo, tu castigo... y tú te lo buscaste ¡eh! Así que nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca – Dicho esto Draco volvió a mirarla y a sonreír.  
- Nos vemos mañana entonces – Al despedirse. trató de darle un beso en la mejilla pero luego de titubear se lo dio en la boca.  
- Tenemos que hablar sobre eso también... adiós Malfoy, buenas noches –

Buenas noches... pensaba Draco, más que buenas noches... estaba tan contento... no podía evitarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir a su cama y pensar seriamente en lo que estaba pasando y así lo hizo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: El diario y el plan de Zabinni**

Se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco, había perdido la cabeza... No podía dejar de imaginar los reproches de su padre si él lo supiera... lo mataría, le diría que era una vergüenza para la familia, que él debería relacionarse con chicas de Slytherin como Pansy Parkinson, pero Draco ya había estado con ella y a decir verdad solamente lo hizo por... probar... no lo motivaban sentimientos mayores, apenas sentía pasión porque era una chica y no tenía para nada un mal cuerpo, pero lo de ahora era distinto... las sensaciones eran muy fuertes y hasta podía quedarse inmóvil mirándola, oyéndola... recordaba el episodio del baño una y otra vez, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si todo esto se debía a su soledad o a otra cosa... no podía saberlo, porque uno no puede conocer lo que jamás ha experimentado. –No, debe ser porque me siento algo solo... no debe ser nada más, aunque claro, la chica es bonita, aunque sea una sangre sucia, eso no se puede negar... pero no puede seguir esto, mi padre quizás salga pronto de Azkaban, ya que el señor oscuro no descansará hasta matar a Potter y retomar su trono y mi padre aunque no ha demostrado ser un buen vasallo últimamente, al menos le es útil... en realidad no quiero volver a ser un mortífago, pero no creo que pueda enfrentar a mi padre, ni menos al señor tenebroso... ahora que tengo su marca...

– El chico tomó su diario, ese libro era al único que podía contarle las cosas que le sucedían, podía desahogarse escribiendo... lo había tenido desde que entró a Hogwarts.

–Tengo que poner esto que me sucedió hoy, quizás lo recuerde riéndome algún día...-

Hermione por su parte en su cuarto, pensaba en sus amigos... si ella quisiera estar con Malfoy, la primera oposición serían ellos, por que en realidad era una locura, después de tantas humillaciones por parte del rubio de Slytherin y sobretodo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, que fue por su culpa, pero el chico era en el fondo tierno y lindo, aparte que exteriormente estaba como él quería no como la naturaleza lo hubiese dejado, sus besos le encantaban, hacían que sonriera de solo cerrar los ojos y recordarlos. –Por ahora me quedaré con eso... más tarde se verá el resto – Dijo antes de dormirse al pensar que mañana se verían nuevamente en el famoso castigo. 

A la noche siguiente Hermione llegó a la biblioteca, no había visto en todo el día a Draco y se sentía muy ansiosa. El chico llegó con diez minutos de retraso algo agitado y con el cuello de la camisa desabrochado.  
-¿En dónde estabas? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada. Draco se alegró al verla pero había tomado una determinación y la tenía que cumplir.  
- A ti no te importa Granger, déjame tranquilo – El chico se sentó pesadamente en la silla que estaba al frente de Hermione, abrió su mochila y saco algunos libros, se echó sobre el respaldo y se puso a leer sin siquiera mirarla. Ella sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído sobre la cabeza, su cara se descompuso y no pudo decir nada, Malfoy estaba escondido tras el libro y parecía no querer salir de ahí, se tragó el nudo que había empezado a formarse en su garganta y decidió tratar de estudiar para disimular, pero no podía lograr concentrarse, no dejaba de repetirse: - Él quizás nunca cambiará, debe haber estado jugando conmigo y ahora simplemente se cansó al ver que ya consiguió lo que quería, que yo fuese una más de sus conquistas, tal vez hizo alguna apuesta con los de Slytherin... la ganó – Hermione trataba de retener las lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía darle ese gusto a Malfoy, pero esto le costaba demasiado trabajo...   
Pasado un rato Draco dejó el libro en el que había estado metido y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. –Me voy, no es necesario que me vallas a dejar a mi sala común, créeme que sé donde queda – Draco dijo esto distraídamente y sin mirar a Hermione, pero sintió ganas de ver su reacción, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y al parecer no iba a acotar nada... el rubio sintió un vacío en el estómago y mantuvo el silencio por un momento, luego recobro la cordura tomando su bolso para salir lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca. Hermione lo había observado irse, sin decirle nada más que esa frase en tono sarcástico, como solía ser el Draco de los años pasados, no comentó nada sobre ellos, como si no se hubiese acordado o como si no tuviera importancia para él, como si aquello simplemente hubiese sido algún sueño o pesadilla, y jamás hubiese ocurrido en la realidad... La castaña bajó la mirada para impedir que intentaran salir nuevamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, cuando sus ojos chocaron de pronto con una libreta negra que había en el suelo al lado del asiento en donde había estado Malfoy, la tomó y observó en la tapa se leían las iniciales D. M. elegantemente estampadas en plateado.

Draco llegó a la sala común, se sentía algo culpable por la reacción de Hermione, pero eso no debía ser de su incumbencia... estaba extremadamente cansado, había practicado quiditch toda la tarde, se fue su dormitorio y tropezó en las escaleras con Zabinni.  
– Así que ahora te cuida la sangre sucia Malfoy... jajaja pobre de ti, en realidad das lástima – Le dijo burlándose.   
– Metete en tus asuntos Zabinni ¿tan aburrido estas que tienes que molestarme a mi? Creo que el pobre aquí eres tú, cómprate una vida. –  
– Pero qué palabras son esas... creo que estamos de mal humor, ¿me pregunto por qué será?... je!... esta bien Malfoy, no me mires así, tu ganas, puedes irte a dormir tranquilo – Le dijo el chico desistiendo su intento de enfadar a Draco, pero lo miró con una sonrisa bastante malévola, la cual el rubio dejó pasar por alto, no creía que Zabinni pudiese ser tan estúpido como para hacer algo contra él, así que se fue a su cama a descansar, el día siguiente sería sábado y había permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, pero el castigo de Snape también incluida la prohibición de aquel beneficio así que sería un día más para estar solo, en realidad prefería pasarlo en el colegio que dar vueltas por ese pueblo sin nadie para acompañarlo, eso sería dar lástima y llamar demasiado la atención.

A la mañana siguiente la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts salía del castillo al paseo. Pero para los que se quedaron en el castillo el día pasó algo rápido, hacía mucho frío y afuera nevaba, el mejor panorama era quedarse en la cama o en las salas comunes al lado de la chimenea. Oscureció temprano, eran apenas las seis de la tarde cuando cayó la noche en el colegio.  
Draco estaba agazapado cerca del fuego de la sala común de Slytherin, pensando como siempre... cuando de pronto la voz de Goyle le llamó la atención, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento... miró disimuladamente hacia un rincón en donde estaba él junto con Zabinni y Crable hablando entre risas.  
- La cabezota sangre sucia se va a llevar el susto de su vida – decía el más inteligente del grupo.  
- Y tú la vas a pasar excelente Zabinni – le decía Crable.  
- Si, mas que mal la chica esta bien... debajo de esas ropas anchas debe haber algo... aunque sea una repúgnate sangre inmunda –Aportaba Goyle.  
- ¿Y tú crees que me voy a preocupar de su sangre cuando disfrute de ella? – Le respondió Zabinni con una mirada demasiado sucia.

- ¿Disfrute de ella?... – Decía para sí Draco. – Le van a hacer algo a Hermione... pero a mi qué me importa... refutó inmediatamente algo dentro de su cabeza – Malfoy vio como se levantaban sus antiguos amigos y salían de la sala común.

- Ella tampoco fue a Hogsmeade, la vi cerca de la biblioteca hace un rato, debe estar estudiando como siempre... ahora es tu oportunidad Zabinni –

- Ya lo sé, ahora caminen antes de que escape – A Zabinni le brillaban los ojos y no borraba ni por un segundo aquella insinuadora sonrisa en su rostro, antes de salir fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco y desapareció por la puerta. El chico no aguantó más y salió tras ellos sigilosamente para ver qué planeaban...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Rompiendo el hielo**

Draco los siguió bastante alejado de ellos, para que no se dieran cuanta de su presencia... pero en un momento, los perdió... sintió como su corazón le dolía dentro del pecho al latir tan fuerte y un sudor frío comenzaba a empapar su frente –Tengo que encontrarlos – decía mentalmente el rubio, porque presentía lo que vendría, conocía a los que anteriormente se hacían llamar sus amigos, y sabía que no tenían límites... Pero de pronto al doblar una esquina, los vio... Crable y Goyle sostenían a Hermione por los brazos y piernas y Zabinni estaba encima de ella intentando besarla y arrancandole la ropa, la chica forcejeaba como podía pero la fuerza de esos orangutanes le impedían casi el menor movimiento, al parecer, también le habían puesto algún hechizo para enmudecerla, pues aunque hacía ademanes de gritar como loca, de su boca no salía ni un chillido. Draco al ver esta escena sintió tanta ira que pensó que iba a explotar, pero enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos logró controlarse.  
- Detente Zabinni – le gritó Draco al chico.  
- ¡Ja!... sabía que vendrías Malfoy... después de todo sigues siendo de los nuestros, no sé por qué te alejaste de nosotros luego de que por tu culpa murió el viejo ridículo y decrépito de Dumbledore... nosotros te lo celebramos Draco... créeme, fue brillante, ni siquiera tuviste que ensuciarte las manos... Y ahora, estás impune... todo el mundo cree en tu inocencia, en que fuiste manipulado, pero nosotros sabemos la verdad ¿no?... y ni siquiera pisaste Askaban... Bueno, es por eso que ahora te estamos vengando, amigo... esta imbécil sangre sucia creía que podía "manejar o cuidar" a un Slytherin... sin ninguna consecuencia... –

- Pero ¿no crees que me corresponde a mí darle lo que merece a la sangre inmunda? – expresión más malévola que pudo, para resultas lo más creíble que se podía.

- Veo que haz vuelto Malfoy... bienvenido nuevamente al grupo... ah... y como quieras... es toda tuya, adelante Draco... creo que la harás pagar mejor que nosotros, te conozco bien – Dicho esto Zabinni se dirigió a Hermione que había estado tiritando todo el rato de pies a cabeza, la apuntó con su varita y gritó: - ¡Inmovilus! – la chica quedó petrificada al instante.  
- ¿Qué¿Piensan que lo haré frente a ustedes?... Necesito privacidad... vayan... después les cuento que tal estuvo – les dijo Draco a los Slytherin, mirándolos con ojos de extrema complicidad.  
- Esta bien Draco... pero no olvides los detalles – Le respondió Zabinni, y les dio un empujón a los otros dos para que dieran media vuelta y se marcharan. Draco esperó que se perdieran de vista... cuando ya nos los pudo vislumbrar se volteó a Hermione, quien se estaba recuperando del hechizo petrificante. Hacía demasiado frío y a la chica sólo le quedaba su blusa puesta, que estaba hecha jirones por el forcejeo. Draco se quitó la capa, la cubrió con ella y se sentó a su lado... Los maleficios sobre la castaña al parecer comenzaban aperder su efecto, pues volvía a temblar como hace unos instantes, la chica observó al rubio un momento... tenía la mirada perdida, fija en algún punto frente a él.  
- Muchas gracias – logró balbucear Hermione... él no respondía... – Malfoy... yo ya sé lo que te sucede... ¿no extrañaste por casualidad una libreta negra? – El rubio salió de su transe y fijó sus penetrantes ojos en los de ella como para confirmar lo que había escuchado, al comprobar que era cierto se puso blanco como papel y no supo qué responder, Hermione al ver la turbación del chico rompió el silencio – Te pido disculpas por haberlo leído, no tienes que explicarme nada... sé que todo lo que haces y lo que no... – El muchacho no respondió y le quitó la mirada. – Quedaron en silencio una vez más... Hermione se dedicó a contemplarlo... su rostro era tan bello... pero sus ojos estaban tan tristes.-

-Lo leiste...-

-Si... pero... no me arrepiento para nada de ello, todo lo contrario, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, creeme solo lo siento por lo que tú puedas estar pensand ahora... Malfoy, puedes confiar en mi, yo quisiera que tú confiaras en mi... haber descubierto quien eres en verdad me ha alegrado demasiado, jamás me imagine ni me plantee cómo es que era tu vida y porque hacías tanto daño... porqué tanto odio... ahora sé que fue sólo por el lugar donde nacieste... sé que estas tan maniatado... pero ahora Draco¿qué tienes que perder?-

-¿Mi vida?-

-¿Crees que él sería capaz de matarte siendo tú uno de sus vasallos más eficientes... mal que mal, lograste que Dumbledore muriera... lograste introducir mortífagos al propio castillo-

-A él no le importa nada... y a mi no se porqué me importa concervar mi vida, de todas formas estoy perdido, la única forma de seguir es haciendo lo que ya encuentro sin sentido... ahora el miedo es lo único que me impulsa a seguir... soy solo un muñeco... y no puedo dejar de serlo... sería suicidarme...-

Hermione sentía tanta pena al escuchar todas esas palabras, toda esa historia... cuánto deseaba que ese chico no tuviese ese apellido, que fuese como cualquier otro... pero no... el destino lo había maldecido en el seno de una familia condenada a servir al mal... Pero ella casi podía ver pureza en sus ojos... solo ella lo sabía todo y lo comprendía todo... Draco no era más que una caja de sentimientos encarcelados que actúa impulsado por las órdenes de su dueño, sin derecho a reclamar... pues era cierto... si Draco se revelara, nadie podría defenderlo ya, pues Dumbledore, que hubiese sido el único que podría haberlo ayudado, ya no vivía... y en gran parte por su culpa... Draco estaba tan arrepentido de aquello... pues a todo el mundo le decía que él pretendía matarlo para recibir gloria y fama, pero la verdadera razón había sido. Para proteger a su madre. Ya que él le había advertido que si no lo hacía bien, la mataría... ¡pero lo hizo de todas formas!... y aquello fue lo que provocó que abriera los ojos...

- Solo confia en mi... yo puedo entenderte y no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder ayudarte, poder aluviar aunque sea escuchandote un poco tu carga... yo sé que algo se puede hacer... siempre se puede hacer algo... ahora que has cambiado, ahora que comienzo a conocerte... no me gustaría perderte...- Hermione pudo ver entre los platinados cabellos cómo se bosquejaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, lo que le dio confianza para seguir...

-Quisiera preguntarte algo...- le dijo, observando detenidamente su reacción... -¿Por qué me salvaste? – Draco sin dejar de acurrucarse en sus rodillas y sin levantar la cabeza, respondió taciturnamente...  
- Porque no quería que te hicieran daño –  
- Por un momento creí que lo harías tú –  
- No podría... –  
- ¿Por qué? –  
- Apenas puedo insultarte y crees que podría hacerte un daño tan grave... -  
- ¿Pero porqué? -  
- Para qué me lo preguntas, si lo sabes...-  
- Por que quiero que me lo digas, quiero escucharlo –  
- Por que me interesas Granger –  
- ¿interesar¿pero qué es eso...¿qué significa?-  
El chico se volteó hacia ella y se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos: - Me gustas, por eso lo hice, por que me gustas... – Hermione ya no sabía si temblaba de frío o de emoción... – ¿Puedes abrazarme Draco? – Le suplico mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, Malfoy quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer... lo había llamado por su nombre y le estaba pidiendo un abraso... ¿qué clase de sueño era este? Le estaba pidiendo lo que él más deseaba, lo que mejor lo hacía sentir... pero en medio de sus pensamientos, Hermione interrumpió – Por favor, te prometo que nadie se va a enterar nunca, sé que tú quieres aparentar ser el de antes y yo también tengo que mostrarme como la Hermione que siempre he sido, créeme que si Ron o Harry se enteraran de lo que siento por ti, me llevarían a San Mungo – Draco apretaba sus ojos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por contenerse, pero en ese mismo instante Hermione posó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico y Draco pudo sentir de pronto como la muralla que había estado tratando de construir para alejarse de ella, se rompía en mil pedazos, suspiró y la apretó con fuerza contra su regazo.  
– Quiero estar contigo Hermione, quiero eso más que nada, pero no puedo... –  
– Si podemos... pero nadie tiene que enterarse –  
El rubio la miró sonriendo y la besó en la frente... – Ojalá fuese tan fácil- se dijo mentalmente, y luego se dirigió a ella.

–Creo que no esta en condiciones de irme a dejar a mi sala común ¿no cree? Es mejor que yo te acompañe a la tuya, pero oye... ¿Por qué no te pudiste defender de ellos? –  
- Me quitaron mi varita, la tiraron lejos y bueno... sin ella era poco lo que podía hacer, Draco, si tú no hubieses llegado yo... no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. –  
- Pero se supone que pasó... ¿cómo haremos ahora¿Qué harías tú si yo abusara de ti? – Hermione se puso roja.  
- Creo que le diría a la profesora McGonagall y eso significaría que te expulsarían de Hogwarts –  
- Mmmm... entonces vamos a hacer una cosa... yo les voy a inventar una historia a Zabinni y a los demás diciéndole que supe un secreto tuyo muy pero muy importante, tanto que te tengo amenazada... Ellos podrán imaginar lo que quieran, pero yo no se los diré, al parecer, aún soy el líder del grupo. –


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La primera mentira**

Draco no pudo acompañar a Hermione hasta su sala común, porque cuando ya estaban cerca, pudieron ver que Harry iba saliendo en ese preciso instante, por el retrato de la dama gorda... el moreno no podía dormir y había decidido ir a las cocinas por algo para comer, ya que si lograba conciliar el sueño, seguramente lo haría muy tarde.  
- Draco, ándate, si Harry te ve aquí pensará que tú me dejaste así y se armará el tremendo lío – Le susurro nerviosa la chica al Slytherin. Draco, obedeciendo la lógica orden, le quitó la capa de los hombros, la miró a los ojos por última vez y se fue corriendo por los pasillos del colegio -Por primera vez en su vida Potter sirve para algo- murmuraba mientras se alejaba.

Hermione se vio descubierta, con su uniforme vuelto verdaderos trapos, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo ni donde esconderse, y Harry cada vez estaba más cerca, eso estaba cuando pasó lo inevitable... la vio.  
- ¡Hermione qué te pasó! – Le dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos desmedidamente. Hermione no sabía cómo responde ni cómo reaccionar, hasta que una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza, no era una solución, pero al menos de le daría tiempo para pensar… La chica desvió los ojos fingiendo que se desvanecía para luego desplomarse sobre el frió suelo del pasillo. Su amigo corrió a ayudarla, la cubrió con su capa y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería… -Parece muy lastimada, tiene varios moretones y su ropa esta toda rasgada...- Harry sentía una rabia tremenda - ¿Quién te hizo esto Hermione?- Dijo en voz alta, mientras la castaña aprovechaba para pensar qué respondería a aquella pregunta, tarde o temprano tendría que despertar y contar qué le había sucedido para dejarla en ese estado...  
Harry entró en la enfermería despertando a Madame Pomfrey.  
- ¡Potter!... ¿Pero qué le pasó a esta niña? – La enfermera se alarmó al ver a la Griffindor, la cual a su vez pensaba que su estado debía ser bastante deplorable para que quienes la viesen reaccionaran tan alarmados. Pero Hermione se sentía en las nubes, Draco Malfoy le acababa de decir que ella le gustaba¿podía ser posible?... era un sueño… Ella aun podía sentir el firme y seguro del regazo del Slytherin, jamás olvidaría aquello que la hizo temblar por dentro y por fuera… él era sublime, toda una vida la había tratado como la peor basura y ella lo había despreciado profundamente, pero todo era a causa de que Draco debía actuar siempre, quizás solo mientras dormía podía ser el mismo y entregarse a ese subconsciente tan reprimido que Hermione tuvo la fortuna de poder recorrer a lo ancho y largo en aquellas páginas de su diario, escritas con profundo dolor, palabras que revelaban una soledad inmensa y una carga demasiado pesada… todo por un apellido, una casta familiar, una marca sobre el brazo… Draco había nacido con su destino ya escrito y creció toda su vida convencido de que lo que le esperaba para su futuro era lo mejor, que estaba destinado al mal por que él era superior y debía eliminar a toda la sucia lacra que observaba con asco bajo sus hombros, pero algo había cambiado… la traición… la misma crianza de Draco fue lo que gatillo aquel cambio, era tan orgulloso que no pudo soportar que la única persona a la cual admiraba, la imagen que él tenía como meta, aun más allá de su padre… Lord Voldemort lo traicionara pese a que él estaba dispuesto a ser su brazo derecho... pero lamentablemente, solo las cosas dentro de sí habían cambiado, exteriormente debía seguir siendo el mismo… su futuro estaba escrito y Draco se moría lentamente por dentro ante la imposibilidad de cambiarlo, y eso, que lo peor aún no había ocurrido...

–Yo quiero cambiarlo Draco… - Pensaba Hermione, mientras su amigo la posaba sobre una camilla de la enfermería… la castaña pareció salir de su ensueño al sentir las suaves sábanas… debía pensar ahora en lo que diría mañana.

Draco se sentía demasiado extraño, muchos sentimientos se revolvían dentro de su cabeza, pero sobretodo en su corazón… - Le dije a una sangre sucia que me gustaba ¿En verdad me gusta? – El chico aún no quería aceptar lo que le estaba pasando, lo retribuía a su soledad, de hecho, apemas podía distinguir ese sentimiento, esas sensaciones... ¿El cariño es así¿Así se siente? pero… aquel abrazo… fue tan cálido, que le provocó felicidad por unos escasos minutos... y no esa felicidad que sentía al hacer daño, cuando se alegraba por la humillación y el sufrimiento ajeno... era una felicidad distinta... pura, verdaderamente reconfortante... había olvidado todo… pero era tan peligroso… Draco sonrió al imaginar como sería estar en los brazos de la sabelotodo Griffindor y poder besarla... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando sintió una voz tras él al cerrar la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin.  
- ¿Qué hacías tan tarde afuera Dragón? – Draco se volteó y vio a Pansy, de pie, apoyada en la escalera que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos, vestía una camisa de dormir corta, con tirantes y de seda negra. El rubio la contemplo por un momento... Pansy supo que había logrado lo que quería, despertar las hormonas de chico más deseable de Slytherin, y por qué no decirlo... de todo Hogwarts.  
- Te he estado esperando – Dijo la morena, sacándolo de su trance confuso, entre lo que estaba sintiendo su corazón, lo que decía su mente y lo que veían sus ojos.  
-Tú también deberías estar en la cama Pansy – Gruñó Draco, pues odiaba que lo controlaran.  
- Pero es que... tú sabes Dragón... te he echado mucho de menos últimamente... ¿sabias?- Pansy se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco, esa noche quería estar con él, había escuchado a Zabinni y los demás decir que El antiguo Malfoy había vuelto y ella quería probarlo... Estaba tan cerca del chico que Draco sintió como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, la morena lo atraía, había estado antes con ella y le había gustado bastante, ahora ella se le insinuaba irresistiblemente y el Slytherin sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante la sensualidad de Pansy, si, era una chica preciosa, con un cuerpo muy, pero muy bien formado...

Ella, teniendo muy claro todo esto, aprovechó que su red había pescado lo que quería y sin perder ni un segundo, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fácilmente hasta su habitación (Draco tenía una habitación separada por el hecho de ser prefecto). Una vez ahí la chicha lo recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo profundamente... Draco no estaba pensado, solo se estaba dejando llevar y por eso presentía que algo no estaba del todo bien, no era como antes... pero dejó eso atrás y sucumbió ante los deseos de la morena... pasando la noche con ella, tal vez esa resultaba ser la forma que tenía para reordenar su cabeza, para descubrir qué le estaba ocurriendo y sobretodo, para ver quien ganaba en un desafío de mente versus sentimientos... era la primera vez que Draco los dejaba competir, era la primera vez que la frialdad y la determinación precisas no eran consideradas inmediatamente y se ponían a prueba.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó temprano y despertó a Ron para contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, el pelirrojo tuvo la misma reacción que la enfermera y que su amigo y eso que ni siquiera la había visto, si hubiese sido así, seguramente habría sido peor...  
Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la enfermería, Hermione ya se había levantado de la cama, Madame Pomfrey había pedido que le llevaran el uniforme de su paciente a la enfermería, pues sabía que solo estaba durmiendo y que aparte de los moretones no tenía ningún mal, por ende cuando despertara podría irse de alta inmediatamente.

-Hermione ¿Ahora puedes decirme qué fue lo que te pasó anoche? – Dijo Harry, pero la chica había pensado en el asunto toda la noche y ya tenía la respuesta...  
- No lo sé Harry, no pude ver nada, estaba cerca de un pasillo completamente oscuro, cuando comencé a sentir frio y mucho miedo... me golpee contra la pared una y otra vez... era cómo si algo me manejara, y no supe más de mi hasta que pude levantarme y avanzar un poco, fue cuando te vi y... Harry, tengo miedo, creo que Voldemort puede andar tras los impuros... – Hermione mintió perfectamente, fingió tal angustia que pudo ver como sus amigos también se contagiaban de aquel sentimiento... se culpó por preocupar a Harry de esa forma, pero por un lado no podía arriesgar a Draco y a decir verdad su amigo debía estar ya alerta ante esa realidad... pero ella no podía saber que su mentira se convertiría en verdad quizás más pronto de lo que pensaba...  
Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mientras caminaban al gran comedor para desayunar, Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y Hermione dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes tratando de ver a Draco... Lo vio, pero hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho nunca, El rubio de ojos grises sostenía la mano de una chica... la de la insoportable Pansy Parkinson...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Arañas**

La primera clase de ese día, era la de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aún a cargo de Hagrid... Pese a que el año pasado habían abandonado dicha asignatura, ahora era obligatoria, debido a que Voldemort reclutaba en su ejercito cada vez más y más criaturas extrañas y malévolas, a las que los alumnos debían conocer, además de saber como enfrentárseles.

– Maldición, con los Slytherins... – Pensaba Hermione. Al despertar lo que más había deseado era poder ver a Malfoy¿pero para qué¿Para comprobar que sus más pesimistas sospechas eran ciertas?... El rubio continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre, pero tal vez era la pantalla que insistía en mantener... Hermione se sentía apesadumbrada¿era necesario volver con Pansy para aparentar ser el mismo de siempre?...

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la cabaña del guardabosques, las serpientes ya estaban ahí y la pandilla de Draco miraba a la Griffindoriana de arriba abajo, Pansy era la única que no le prestó atención, pues tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en quien ella juraba era su novio... el que a su vez trataba de ignorar a los recién llegados, hasta que Crable le dio un codazo en las costillas obligándolo a mirar al frente.  
- Aun no nos has contado lo que pasó anoche Malfoy – Le susurro Blaise... Draco comenzó a incomodarse, pues no era para nada conveniente que Pansy se enterara de lo que él supuestamente había hecho anoche...  
- Si no nos cuentas, creo que tendremos que investigar por nuestra cuenta – Decía Goyle mientras miraba a la castaña con degenerada expresión.  
- Si, les contaré, pero ahora compórtense – Les dijo señalando a Pansy, pero sus amigos al parecer pretendían divertirse un rato y qué mejor que provocarle un disgusto a Potter, al pobretón de Weasley, a la sangre sucia y comenzar una pelea en la clase del torpe y patético gigantón...

En eso estaban cuando Hagrid descubrió una de las jaulas que estaban repartidas por todo el frontis de la cabaña, cuando los estudiantes al fin pudieron ver las criaturas que su profesor les tenía deparadas para la clase de hoy, retrocedieron enmudeciendo al instante. Harry y Ron las reconocieron enseguida, eran al menos veinte ejemplares de las hijas de nada más ni nada menos que Aragorn, la araña gigante que casi los mata en segundo año, Ron casi muere ahora, pero del susto, no podía creer cómo se le había ocurrido a Hagrid traer a clases a esas criaturas tan horripilantes y feroces, pues cualquier descuido y podría ser fatal.  
No se preocupen muchachos, los tranquilizó el peludo gigante, estas criaturas serán inofensivas si las saben tratar, son muy files ¿saben, estas aún son algo jóvenes, pero en unos cuantos meses más podrán hablar e interactuar con ustedes... cada uno tendrá a cargo una de ellas para entrenarlas. El pelirrojo hubiese preferido tener un castigo con Snape antes de "interactuar" con una de las hijas de Aragorn, pero era inevitable...  
Por otro lado los Slytherin refunfuñaban, pues era sabido que las arañas eran las peores enemigas de las serpientes, seguramente estaban entrenando a estos bichos para utilizarlos contra las criaturas del señor oscuro... Pensaban ellos... pero un grupo no estaba muy pendiente de la clase, sino que quería comenzar la fiesta al instante...

-¡Hey Granger¿cómo lo pasaste anoche? – Le gritó Zabinni con toda la intención de humillarla. Hermione sintió como si la sangre que recorría su cuerpo se hubiese detenido, no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando, no podía buscar ayuda en sus amigos, ya que seguramente comenzarían a dudar de su mentira si el Slytherin continuaba abriendo la boca. Draco apuntó a Blaise con su varita por la espalda intentando disimular.  
-¿Qué pretendes Zabinni? Te dije que te contaría todo pero no ahora ¿entiendes? lo haré cuando yo quiera. –Le dijo el chico de los ojos grises.  
- Pero vamos Malfoy, no puedes impedir que nos entretengamos un rato, sobre todo si al estúpido gigante se le ocurre que criemos a estos bicharracos asquerosos... –  
-Entretente con ellos entonces – Draco apuntó con su varita a la jaula de la araña de Ron, la que salio inmediatamente de su encierro y se lanzó sobre su inexperto amaestrador, Ron gritaba como loco con el enorme insecto encima, Harry no pudo decirle nada a Hermione sobre el comentario del Slytherin porque partió a ayudar a su amigo... Todo fue muy rápido, entre las risas de las serpientes quienes no dejaban pasar a Hagrid, haciendo un círculo alrededor del pelirrojo, pero Harry logró hacerse paso entre empujones cuando descubrió que era ya muy tarde... la araña había atacado a Ron, inyectándole algo se su veneno... El enorme profesor entraba en pánico, lo que había sucedido no era para nada bueno, tomó a la criatura de una pata y la metió nuevamente a la jaula cerrándola con el candado que había sido abierto. – Al menos aún son adolescentes y su veneno no es tan potente – Se dijo a sí mismo... - ¡Harry! Acompáñame a la enfermería con Ron y tú Hermione, quedas a cargo de la clase hasta... hasta que toquen la campana, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero mantenlos a raya, confío en ti... – Dicho esto Hagrid tomó a ron cargándolo sobre su espalda y acompañado de Harry se dirigió al castillo...  
Ahora te toca a ti sangre sucia – Dijo Spencer, los de su grupo ya le habían contado que mientras él estaba con Elantra en su dormitorio ellos habían planeado incitar a Malfoy para que le diera su merecido a la sangre inmunda, amiga de Potter. Hermione sacó su varita y comenzó a retroceder...  
- Vamos, o vas a ser tan dócil como anoche – Dijo entre risas Zabinni, sacando también su varita y apuntando a la temblorosa castaña... Draco se sentía acorralado, aun no les había inventado la historia a sus camaradas para que dejaran tranquila a Granger, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo para evitar que todo fuese descubierto. No podía creer lo fiel que había resultado la chica, estaba siendo amenazada y humillada ante los Slytherin pero no lo delataba, aunque veía que él estaba parado sin mover un dedo para detener aquellas burlas, encima de que se había expuesto tranquilamente en sus narices, de la mano de Pansy... La situación se estaba poniendo más que tensa... los Griffindor se agrupaban cerca de Hermione y los Slytherin hacian lo propio apoyando a Zabbini, todo amenazaba con ser un duelo masivo y toda la culpa recaería sobre Hermione... estaba a punto de desencadenarse el desorden, cuando de pronto la varita de éste salió volando... todos miraron en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido el inesperado ataque Y lo vieron... un chico de Ravenclaw estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano con la mirada desafiante y una media sonrisa en el rostro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Duelo**

Era un chico alto y delgado, de tez blanca, su cabello era castaño claro, casi rubio y ondulado lo que se apreciaba muy bien en las pequeñas ondas doradas que caían perfectamente sobre su frente y sus ojos eran de un turquesa intenso... si, era bastante apuesto, demasiado quizás... prácticamente todas las muchachas presentes en la escena pensaron aquello al verlo, pero nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era, excepto Hermione, quien lo reconoció al instante, pues él era Finn Mac-Cumail, su compañero de clase en "Runas antiguas", solo lo conocía de nombre, ya que jamás había tenido ni el tiempo ni la instancia necesaria para hablar con él.  
Finn se acercó al grupo tranquila y despreocupadamente, lo que alteró aún más los nervios de Blaise, el cual a su vez se adelantó para encarar al desconocido... Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros el Slytherin lo agarro por la túnica intentando comenzar una pelea...  
- ¿Quién te crees? Nadie, nadie le falta el respeto así a un Slytherin! – Le dijo, pero el Ravenclaw ni se inmutó, solo se limito a retirar las manos ajenas de su uniforme.  
- Pero ustedes si pueden faltarle el respeto a una chica apenas sale el profesor de la clase ¿no? Son tan cobardes que no se atreverían a hacerlo frente a Hagrid - Le respondió.  
- ¡¡JAJAJA! ¿¿No nos hagas reír, crees que le tenemos miedo a ese gigantón?...no, es solo que quería comprobar que la sangre sucia, sin sus amigos, no es más que eso... tan inútil y sin gracia que ni siquiera puede defenderse –  
- Mmm... yo creo que si... pero uno contra uno... – Diciendo esto dirigió la mirada a Hermione como esperando su aprobación, la chica entendió que se trataba de un desafío para poder librarse de las serpientes y de sus burlas, así que se puso al lado y de Finn y asintió con su cabeza. Zabbini se asustó un poco, sabía muy bien que Hermione era una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts, si bien no la acompañaba la sangre, por alguna razón no había hechizo que ella no pudiese hacer, pero no podía quedar en ridículo ahí, no... menos frente a sus camaradas y a los patéticos Gryffindors... así que le ordeno a Goyle que le trajera su varita y se colocó frente a la castaña en posición de duelo.  
Por otro lado Draco comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía por cual de los dos temer, pues si era un duelo limpio, seguramente Zabbini saldría lastimado, pero por eso mismo él haría trampa para no quedar en vergüenza, tal vez utilizaría alguna clase de artes oscuras para salir victorioso y vengarse a su vez de Hermione... tenía que hacer algo y urgente, pero no sabía que!... además ese desconocido ¿quién era? Draco lo miraba ceñudo, pue habpia hecho su trabajo... defenderla... se le había adelantado, por un lado debía agradecerle, pero por otro... algo no lo dejaba sentir más que rabia contra él... De pronto apareció el alivio, fue la primera vez que Draco sintió... no alegría, pero si algo de tranquilidad al ver a su estúpido profesor mitad gigante. Hagrid apenas pudo divisar que dos de sus alumnos estaban en posición de duelo dispuestos para atacarse, corrió lo más aprisa que pudo para detenerlos.  
- Hermione, te dije que cuidaras de la clase, pero no era necesario ser tan déspota para hacerlo – le replicó, pero en el fondo Hagrid entendía que era lo que más o menos había ocurrido, en realidad sólo quería que no escapara otra araña de la jaula y hubiese más accidentes. – Uno de ustedes abrió la jaula y créanme que voy a averiguar tarde o temprano quien fue, pues cuando ellas empiecen a hablar me lo dirán, por ahora usted señor Zabbini y tú Hermione, estarán castigados, después de clases les diré cómo pagarán... ¿y usted señor Mac-Cumail, qué hace aquí? – Uno de los Slytherins respondió por Finn...  
– Él sugirió el duelo y provocó la pelea –  
– ¡No es cierto! – Dijo Hermione tratando de convencer a Hagrid, pero el mismo Ravenclaw interrumpió.  
– Creo que me preguntaron a mí...(dijo sin perder por un instante la tranquilidad e infundado respeto) pues si profesor, yo sugerí el duelo... cuando dos magos tienen un inconveniente imposible de resolver con palabras... el duelo es la mejor opción, ¿no cree? –  
– Pues... (dudó Hagrid) pues no en medio de una clase, así que usted también cumplirá castigo- sentenció el guardabosque.

Hermione caminaba con Harry hacia la enfermería, para ver cómo seguía Ron, seguramente después de lo ocurrido, el pelirrojo le tendría aún más pánico a las arañas... pobre de él, no ha de ser para nada gracioso que un bicho gigante te ataque de esa forma. Ron estaba tendido sobre una camilla de la enfermería, tenía el brazo levantado, la castaña se tapó los ojos al verlo... era asqueroso, la roncha le cubría casi todo el antebrazo y lo había hinchado de una manera impresionante, el chico miraba a sus amigos con cara de súplica mientras Madame Pomfrey lo revisaba.   
-¿Estará bien cierto? – le preguntó Harry  
- Yo creo que si, pero tendrá que quedarse un par de días, no lo voy a dejar deambular por el castillo con el veneno en el cuerpo, pero con un poco de benjuí y unos cuantos zumos de milenrama el señor Weasley se recuperará y ni siquiera se acordará de que una arañita lo pico –  
- ¿Arañita? – sollozó Ron...

... 

- A ver, ¿Qué más quieren que les diga? –  
- Lo qué pasó pues Malfoy, detalle por detalle... – Los ojos de Spencer brillaban, pues se moría de ganas por saber de qué se había perdido.  
- Miren, fue de lo peor, por un lado, si estaba vengándome, pero es que fue demasiado repugnante – Mintió Draco, fingiendo una de sus típicas expresiones de asco.  
- ¿Cómo era su cuerpo? – Pregunto Crable babeando.  
- ¿Cómo crees que va a ser idiota?... pues... de verdad me llegó a dar lástima... jajajaja... hubiesen visto su cara cuando termine con esos harapos jajaja, creo que hasta ella esta consciente de que su cuerpo da pena –  
- Hey Mafoy, ¿pero cómo es que la sangre sucia no ha dado la alarma algún profesor? Con lo que es de gritona y con todo lo que te odia, ya todo Hogwarts debería de estar enterado de lo que le hiciste ¿no? –  
- Blaise... ¿Crees que soy un principiante?... me preocupé de descubrir el punto débil de la amiguita de Potter... si ella dice lo que pasó, yo la descubro también a ella... simple ¿no? –  
- ¿Qué descubriste? – Spencer parecía cada vez más ansioso.  
- Ah... pues eso no se dice, cada uno sabe lo que encuentra cuando coloniza tierra virgen, así que pueden quedarse con la duda... y les voy a ordenar algo... la hijita de muggles es mía ahora, así que yo me encargaré de martirizarla... y no saben como, por lo tanto no se metan con ella... conmigo basta y sobra – El rubio se felicitó a si mismo, solía ser tan inexpresivo que solo las muecas de asco o desprecio le salían a la perfección, notó en las caras de sus oyentes, que se había tragado todo el cuento e incluso ahora lo miraban con más respeto que antes.

Había llegado la noche y era hora de que Finn, Blaise y Hermione cumplieran el castigo con Hagrid, el gigante los había citado en la puerta del castillo. Ahí se encontraba ya Finn cuando llegó la Griffindor, Zabbini aun no había llegado.  
-Emm... gracias por lo de la tarde Mac-Cumail, me siento un poco culpable de que estés acá ahora, tú no debiste haber sido castigado – le dijo la castaña intentando conversar con él por primera vez en su vida.  
- No me digas Mac-Cumail, dime Finn – le dijo sonriendo – Y no te preocupes, con tal de poner en su lugar a una de las serpientes, pasaría castigado todas las noches si fuese necesario, son todos unos cobardes, y ¿sabías que los de séptimo de esa casa se están uniendo a Voldemort? Ahora que Dumbledore no esta, en este colegio se puede hacer cualquier cosa...- Hermione se sorprendió al notar que el Ravenclaw llamaba por su nombre a Voldemort, solo personas muy valientes lo hacían, o muy ingenuas, pero este no parecía ser su caso. En eso estaban cuando apareció Draco y su pandilla escoltando a Zabbini.  
- Mira Malfoy, la sangre inmunda al parecer ya tiene guardaespaldas propio – Rió Black al ver a los dos hablando en la puerta del castillo. Draco no alcanzó a reclamar por que apareció a su vez Hagrid.  
- Yo cité a tres personas... ¿qué hace aquí Malfoy? No debería estar en su sala común –  
- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana – Gruñó Draco, altivamente, pero Hagrid ni siquiera escuchó su respuesta, empujó suavemente a Finn y a Hermione hacia fuera y sin voltearse le dijo a Blaise que él cumpliría castigo con Filch, quien ya lo estaba esperando a escasos metros.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16¿Quién es Finn Mac Cumail?

Hagrid se fue con los dos alumnos en dirección al bosque prohibido, cuando ya estaban cerca les indicó que harían la guardia con él.  
- El castigo fue mucho más suave para ustedes, por que no necesito que una araña me diga quien fue el que comenzó la pelea en la clase, por eso al señor Zabbini le tocó mucho más peor... tendrá que limpiar los baños con Filch... así que si llegan a hablar con él, les recomiendo que no le digan cual fue su castigo, no quiero parecer "injusto" ¿Esta bien? Los dos adolescentes se mostraron de acuerdo, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de reírse un rato al imaginar al soberbio Slytherin con su brazo dentro de un sanitario...

Deambularon por el espeso bosque durante horas, Hermione ya se restregaba los ojos de sueño, pero Finn parecía maravillado con cada criatura que veía y eso a la castaña le producía una sensación extraña, por que parecía un niño pequeño al cual llevas al zoológico por primera vez... Luego de un rato más de andar, Hagrid les dio permiso para retirarse a sus dormitorios, no sin antes sermonearlos sobre "No enfrentarse a duelo en clases durante los pocos meses que les quedaban", el semi-gigante, satisfecho porque al parecer, pese a su blando corazón, lograba ser un buen profesor, por último les dio las buenas noches y se metió en su cabaña con su viejo perro.

-¿Finn?-  
-Dime... – Cuando el muchacho se volteo para mirarla con una sonrisa repentina, Hermione pudo darse cuenta realmente de que las chicas que asediaban constantemente al Ravenclaw, no estaban para nada equivocadas, había muchas razones para hacerlo, era caballeroso, tranquilo, amable, simpático, misterioso y sobretodo, ahora con la luz de la luna llena iluminándole el rostro... muy, pero muy hermoso, si, esa era justamente la palabra... su cara parecía de príncipe de cuentos de hadas, Hermione solo podía comparar esa belleza con la de otro chico... un chico de ojos grises... Finn parecía la mayor parte del tiempo abstraído en sus cavilaciones, observaba cada cosa, cada objeto, incluso las personas eran cosa interesante para él... era como si las analizara, pero bastaba hablarle para que él se desconectara automáticamente y se enganchaba sin ningún problema a la realidad.  
-¿Hermione? ... perdón... ¿puedo llamarte así? – la Griffindor se había quedado algunos segundos mirando fijamente a Finn, sin reaccionar, lo que le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza, agradeciendo eso si, el hecho de que él no podía meterse en su cabeza.  
- Ehh... claro, si nos conocemos de hace tantos años¿cuántos... 5? –  
-Algo así...-  
-Pero, en realidad conocer... conocer... jamás, sólo se tu nombre, que vas en Ravenclaw en el mismo año que yo, que compartimos el gusto por las runas antiguas, que me ayudaste hoy con Zabbini, cosa que te agradezco demasiado y... ah, que eres constantemente perseguido por muchas chicas – lo último que dijo provocó que el chico le apartara la mirada algunos instantes para dirigirla al verde césped, acentuando su sonrisa, para luego contestarle.  
-Creo que yo se algunas cosas más de ti –  
-¿Ah si¿Qué? – pregunto ella extrañada.  
-Te lo contaré más tarde, cuando tengamos más confianza o cuando puedan ayudarte... ahora ¿quieres saber más de mi, para que tú puedas conocerme?-  
-Sería buena idea, ven... – lo tomó por la túnica para se fuerana sentar en la pileta que estaba casi al frente de la puerta del castillo.  
-Pero de la túnica no señorita, donde yo vivo la gente se toma así – le ofreció su brazo sonriendo inocentemente, hasta que se sentaron.  
-¿Y dónde vives?-  
-En Irlanda... noté que te llamó la atención el que yo no conociera muchas de las criaturas del bosque, lo que pasa es que allá las hay de otros tipos, hay más duendes, hadas, gnomos, leprechauns y cosas así.  
-¿Y con quien vives?-  
-Con mi padre, mi madre y mi abuelo paterno-

-Espera, tengo una duda... ahora que lo pienso... tu apellido me es demasiado familiar... es... de la mitología irlandesa ¿o me equivoco?-

- Es cierto, lo que sucede es que somos una familia de una antiquísima casta, mi abuelo dice que de los primeros magos de Irlanda... los muggles confundían a mis antepasados con dioses y bueno, en Irlanda es muy conocido mi apellido "el clan Mac-Cumail", pero por suerte acá no, nadie sabe quien soy, eso es agradable, poder escabullirte entre la gente sin ser reconocido, tu amigo debe ansiar ese privilegio ¿no? –  
-¿Lo dices por Harry? –  
-Si... -  
-Es ciento, él vivió once años en el completo anonimato, sin saber él mismo quien era... y ahora, es el ojo del huracán... –  
-Tienes que apoyarlo, hablar con él continuamente, tiene que saber que sus amigos van a estar con él siempre –  
-Lo sabe.. –  
-Pero creo que a él le gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas, aunque las sepa... –  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –  
-Solo hazlo... – Fin se quedó mirando la luna fijamente, como en trance otra vez, el silencio se hizo presente incomodando un poco a Hermione... Finn no era para nada una persona común y corriente, era una mezcla extraña entre ensueño y locura, tanto misterio... tanto silencio... era como si supiese exactamente cuanto revelar a cada persona, y simplemente, una vez q lo hubiese decidido, lo había vuelta a tras... ni a tirabuzones podrías obtener más aclaraciones de sus labios...  
-¿Podemos ser amigos Finn? –  
-Claro que sí – dijo este sonriendo una vez más, su sonrisa además era especial... ingenua e inocente... era como si fuese capaz de dar paz...

–Entonces, como tu amigo, te aconsejo que vayas a dormir pronto (acercó sus labios a su oreja para decirle en voz muy baja) para que ese Slytherin que está escondido tras la puerta no te quite mucho tiempo, creo que quiere hablar contigo...- Le tomó la mano y se la beso para luego retirarse.  
-Slytherin... ¡Draco!... definitivamente Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Las sangres mezcladas**

Hermione observó a Finn hasta verlo cruzar el umbral del castillo... sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de ella cuando decidió levantarse y caminar. Desde la noche anterior que no había cruzado palabra con Draco, parecería poco tiempo, pero en realidad muchas cosas habían ocurrido en un poco más de veinticuatro horas muy movidas... Al acercarse a la puerta miró hacia adentro, pero no logró ver absolutamente nada, pues las luces del castillo se habían extinguido hace mucho rato.

-¿Hasta tan tarde hablas con los desconocidos? –

Hermione miraba hacia un lado y otro tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía la voz del rubio, lo que la hizo recordar por unos instantes los momentos vividos con "el encapuchado".

-No es un desconocido –  
-¿Ah no? –  
-Para nada, incluso somos amigos... ¿Qué es esto Draco... desde cuando puedes controlarme, acaso son alguna clase de celos? – El Slytherin se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Celos¿Él¿Y de una... una persona como Hermione Granger, salió de las penumbras y se enfrentó a los frenéticos ojos miel que lo buscaban... y si, sintió un poco de envidia al pensar que ese chico de Ravenclaw que intentaba hacerse el héroe, el cual pudo observarla a la luz de la luna mucho más de lo que ahora él podía...

-¿Qué castigo tuvieron que cumplir? Me imagino que no fue el de charlar frente al colegio durante la medianoche –  
-Te imaginas bien, no fue ese el castigo, ese fue el premio... pero no te puedo decir nada, Hagrid nos lo prohibió – La castaña había notado que tenía las riendas de la situación, tal vez lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era que algo se le escapaba, o le comenzaba a ser arrebatado, algo que él quería... no de la forma que la gente "común" esta acostumbrada a querer, por que para los Malfoy TODO y ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO es un objeto y cuando se les cruza entre ceja y ceja, deben conseguirlo y hacerlo suyo... tal vez era eso...  
-El gigantón ahora da órdenes, por favor, no me hagas re... – El rubio sintió de pronto un intenso dolor en su brazo, en el brazo que aún poseía la marca tenebrosa que juraba por siempre lealtad al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
-¿Qué te pasa¿Qué te esta pasando Draco, respóndeme? – Hermione trató de sostener a Draco cuando este se fue contra una pared afirmándose con la otra mano el brazo mortio, pero sus llamados eran en vano, un ruido ensordecedor e increíblemente doloroso se había apoderado de los oídos del Slytherin, era el señor tenebroso... lo estaba llamando, y no le gustaba que sus súbditos lo hicieran esperar... A duras penas el muchacho pudo levantarse y empujar a Hermione para deshacerse de ella y con una furia inesperada le gritó: - ¡No me sigas! – la orden fue tan potente que la castaña se quedó en el suelo apernada y sin la más mínima gana de seguirlo, y es que Draco sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, muchas veces durante el anterior año había sentido el llamado de su señor y sabía que tarde o temprano él reclamaría nuevamente sus servicios, pero en realidad aún no estaba preparado... ahora no había escapatoria, no había más tiempo así que comenzó a correr dando tumbos contra una que otra muralla saliendo del castillo, guiado por sus pies, que al parecer lo llevaban al bosque prohibido.

-Demoraste en llegar Malfoy, espero que no hayas perdido la costumbre, por que ahora más que nunca te necesitaré – La voz de Voldemort se escucho tétrica entre los espesos árboles del bosque, tanto que Draco pudo sentir como un escalofrío se extendió desde su nuca recorriendo toda su espalda.  
-Perdón señor, no fue mi intención...-  
-No importa, no tenía la intención de probar cuanto tiempo te demorabas en responder a mi llamado, no es eso lo que me trae hoy hasta aquí... es otra cosa, una que a ti y sobretodo a ti, te parecerá muy interesante... –  
-Lo escucho mi Lord -  
-Bien, resulta que hace unos años, dieciocho para ser exactos, tu padre y tu madre se casaron, eso es algo que tu ya sabías obviamente, pero de lo que seguramente no estas enterado es de la "Prima Nocte" –  
-¿Prima Nocte¿La costumbre que tenían los señores feudales en la Edad Media de poseer a las mujeres de sus súbditos en la primera noche de casamiento? –  
-Así es, pero te equivocaste en un detalle... esa costumbre no solo se remonta a la Edad Media, sino que en el presente aún sigue vigente, al menos gracias a mí... cuando tu padre desposó a Narcisa, él tuvo que cederme su primera noche... ella se rehusaba rotundamente, pero no tuvo más remedio, eso si... inmediatamente después de complacerme huyó a reuniste con Lucius, yo la dejé porque simplemente ya no la necesitaba, pese a eso debo decirte que tu madre es una de las mejores mujeres que he tenido en mi cama... demasiado, tanto que fue capas de darme el fruto más preciado que poseo, porque esa noche tu madre huyó de mi mansión con un ser gestándose dentro de ella... un ser que me pertenece... (A estas alturas de la historia el rubio no podía más de la impresión, sus ojos estaba desorbitados y su boca semi-abierta, tratando de procesar en su mente toda aquella macabra historia). Pero eso no es todo... tu madre pudo reunirse con su esposo y esa misma noche ellos también te concibieron a ti... así es, Narcisa, por aquellos milagros o desatinos de la naturaleza, cargó nueve meses con dos criaturas a cuestas... una nacida del odio y del desprecio y otra del amor, la pasión, el desespero y el despecho de querer quitarse mi huella de encima y embriagarse de Lucius, por que si, no te extrañes, alguna vez tus padres se amaron, a su modo, pero lo hicieron, es por eso que Narcisa luchó tanto antes de entregarse a mi en la Prima Nocte... pero bueno, el momento de nacer llegó y adivina que resultó... ¡mellizos! Una niña y un niño... ambos con el mismo color de piel... pálidos y puramente blancos como su madre, pero se diferenciaban... el niño tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos grises, rasgos que había heredado de madre y padre respectivamente, pero la niña tenia los ojos azules como los de Narcisa y el cabello negro... ¿cómo quien?... en ese preciso momento lo supe, esa niña era mía, era mi hija... la mandé a buscar enseguida, tu padre al saber que esa niña no era suya, la rechazó con el odio más grande que puede existir en esta Tierra, pero tu madre... a ella hubo que arrebatarle la criatura de los brazos, no quería separase de ella, aún sabiendo cuál era su procedencia. Cuando esa pequeña llegó a mis brazos, sentí que por fin tenía algo completamente mío, algo que nada ni nadie debía arrebatarme jamás... así que decidí alejarla de todo el peligro que significaba la lucha en esos momentos, y sobretodo... alejarla de su madre y se la encomendé a mi sirvienta de más confianza, una Vella, que la llevó a vivir con ella en Francia, antes de que se fueran, la bauticé como Inddish... ella recibió cartas mías siempre... yo nunca paré de escribirle, pero ella jamás supo quien era su madre, al igual que esta nunca supo que fue de su pequeña, y fue por esa razón que a ti te crió con tanta aprehensión. Inddish estudió en BeauxBatons ya que no podía tráela a Hogwarts y Dumstrang me pareció siempre un lugar demasiado áspero para ella que era tan delicada... desde los primeros días destacó como una excelente hechicera... evidente... heredó todo aquello de su padre, pero ahora que ni el viejo Dumbledore, ni Narcisa, pueden entrometerse, pensé que no habría impedimento para que mi hija conociera el lugar dónde su padre estudió... Inddish viene a Hogwarts con un propósito: entregarme en bandeja de plata a Harry Potter, y tú la vas a ayudar en todo lo que ella necesite, como buen hermano ¿Entendido? – Draco pensaba en sus adentros que toda esa barbaridad junta que había escuchado, tenía que ser por obligación una pesadilla, pero la voz de Voldemort sonó más fuerte - ¿ENTENDIDO? –  
-Sss...¡si! – respondió el chico instintivamente, ya que aún no salía de su turbación, pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse.  
-¡Inddish!... querida, ven a saludar a tu hermano – Una chica apareció detrás de un árbol, era simplemente hermosa, alta y delgada, fina de cuerpo, elegante, su oscuro y ondulado cabello adornaba aquel rostro angelical de unos centelleantes ojos azul claro, una delicada nariz y unos labios rojos acorazonados, su piel era pálida efectivamente, como la de su hermano, pero sus mejillas exhibían un toque de rosa cálido... era la viva imagen de su madre, tan bella como ella, pero sin esa expresión de asco, más bien denotaba superioridad absoluta y una mirada astuta y suspicaz.  
-Bon nuit hegmanito, un gusto conocegte... – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que él se la besara...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Inddish La... Larec?**

Voldemort le ordenó a Draco que volviese al castillo, mientras él se llevaba consigo a Inddish... mañana sería otro día. 

El chico de los ojos grises volvió a penas al castillo, se le había olvidado por completo que había dejado a Hermione en el umbral de este, aunque para su suerte, esta ya se había retirado a su habitación, y es que ¿cómo sería posible controlar ese tipo de cosas después de la historia que acababa de escuchar? No podía pensar en nada que no fuese esa noche... esa noche oscura en la cual su madre fue ultrajada por ese monstruo, ultrajada y luego asesinada por el mismo hombre que nunca tuvo el más mínimo dejo de piedad para con ella... lo odiaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ahora tenía que seguir sus ordenes, pero tan vez era mejor morir, ya no tenia mucho sentido su vida, ya no tenía a nadie a quien proteger ni nadie en quien refugiarse... quizás era mejor dejar de existir antes de seguir siendo el muñeco del animal que destruyo su vida por completo... Draco llegó a su sala común y luego se arrastró hacia su cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño durante la noche, las noticias que había recibido habían sido demasiado fuertes e impactantes... se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿hasta cuándo las miserias de su pasado lo perseguirían? Era como una maldición que no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un solo instante, odiaba su sangre, su historia... ¿no era suficiente ya todo lo que le había pasado hasta entonces como para seguir agregando más aún?... pero por más preguntas que se hiciera y por más recriminaciones, ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y Voldemort había sido quien las había repartido, volviendo a unir a los hermanos que se gestaron tan juntos, pero que crecieron tan separados, para nada más ni nada menos que su conveniencia, su deseo hasta ahora frustrado... eliminar de una vez por todas a Harry Potter... cuánto odiaba Draco a Harry Potter... todo pudo haber quedado en una inmadura rivalidad infantil, pero no... el Slytherin sentía envidia de Harry, él era más fuerte, pero no por casualidad, sino porque tenía apoyo, tenía amigos verdaderos que estaban dispuestos a todo por él, tenía gente que lo admiraba y que le prestaría ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía envidia de Harry por que este no estaba solo, porque este tenía motivos para continuar y para fortalecerse día a día, no como él que se consumía con el paso el tiempo... claro que jamás en su vida lo reconocería... pero ahora... sus destinos tenían algo en común, allgo demasiado importante como para no tomarle importancia, y era que estaban en las manos del mago más tenebroso de la historia...

–Entregarle a Harry Potter en bandeja de plata – Al menos es una buena idea, si debo trabajar en eso con mi "hermanita perdida" creo que podría funcionar... me perdonaron por lo de Dumbledore por que en realidad yo si estaba arrepentido, pero si es Inddish quien entrega a Potter y Voldemort quien acaba con él, yo podré intervenir apurando el proceso y saldré impune... ni siquiera seré mal mirado después de la terrible muerte del tan famoso "niño que vivió"... que vivió y luego murió torturado y humillado por el padre de mi media hermana... ¿quien lo diría?... si, después de todo no será tan malo, además que ahora tendré alguien a mi nivel acá en el colegio, me pregunto si será de confianza... – Fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de que el sol se dejara ver sobre los terrenos del castillo...

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaban sus respectivas salas comunes para dirigirse al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno como todos los días, lo que no sabían era que ese era un día demasiado especial, era el día en que nada más ni nada menos que la hija del mismísimo señor tenebroso, el que hacía temblar al mundo mágico desde que se sabe de su existencia, entraría en sus vidas... La profesora McGonagal, quien ahora era la directora del colegio, pidió un silencio antes de comenzar el desayuno, golpeando como de costumbre, una fina copa de cristal con una cuchara, a lo que todos los alumnos respondieron guardando silencio y mirando a la anciana expectantes.

-Se que muchos de ustedes están casi desesperados por alimentarse y comenzar un nuevo día, (a Ron le pareció que la profesora lo había mirado, al decir eso) pero creo que como buenos caballeros y buenas damas que somos, no podemos hacerlo sin la presencia de una nueva alumna, la alumna más destacada de nuestro queridísimo colegio BeauxBatons, quien pidió pasar su último año de enseñanza junto a nosotros, por supuesto que espero que la reciban como una más de ustedes, así que ahora les presento a la señorita Inddish Latreç – De la sala continua al gran comedor, donde hace algunos años había estado Harry con los otros tres campeones del torneo de los tres magos, apareció ella, avanzando decidida hasta situarse al lado de la anciana directora, quien la miraba con un tono maternal que solo se le había visto con Hermione Granger, pues la estricta profesora tenía una pequeña debilidad para con las alumnas modelo. Pero mientras tanto, las reacciones entre el estudiantado no se dejaron esperar ni un instante.  
-Es la niña más hermosa que jamás pude ver en mi vida... – decía Ron embobado.  
-Vamos Ron, es exactamente lo mismo que dijiste al ver a Fleur Delacour hace un par de años, miren chicas ahora que tenemos... "Fleur, el regreso" ¡Qué pasa en ese país, es que acaso todas las velas se casan y forman familias allá para luego enviarnos su descendencia y deprimirnos– Decía graciosamente la ya no tan pequeña Weasley.  
-Ginny, no seas así, Fleur terminó casándose con uno de tus hermanos, además que no era solo una chica hermosa, eso lo sabe mi amigo campeón mejor que nadie ¿no es cierto Harry?... ¿Harry?... ¡Harry! – Los intentos de Hermione por devolver a la Tierra a su amigo no surtían mucho efecto, ya que el moreno no había escuchado ni pío de la conversación de sus amigos, estaba completa y totalmente extasiado... nunca le había pasado si quiera algo parecido... lo que sus ojos presenciaban era sin duda un ángel, no podía ser otra cosa... aquella joven que sonreía cálidamente a todos sus nuevos compañeros con simpatía y elegancia, recibiendo con algo de vergüenza los "halagos" (si es que se puede llamar así a las típicas expresiones masculinas cuando ven a una chica hermosa) lo había cautivado... y cuando ella posó distraídamente su mirada sobre él, se sintió tan nervioso que no pudo medir su fuerza y quebró el vaso con jugo de calabaza que había estado sosteniendo durante todo el rato en su mano. Debido al gran barullo que se había formado, afortunadamente para él, solo los cercanos pudieron darse cuenta de aquella "torpeza".  
-Pero hombre ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – el liquido que corría por sus pantalones había logrado despertar a Harry, quien miraba confundido su mano herida por los vidrios y a sus amigos con las bocas abiertas, pero no pudo darles explicaciones, pues McGonagal exigió silencio nuevamente para realizar la ceremonia de selección que se merecía la recién llegada.

Inddish se sentó en un banco que colocó la anciana y luego esta misma le puso sobre la cabeza aquel viejo y roído sombrero...   
-Es interesante lo que veo aquí, es un alma mucho más madura de lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver, es más difícil por que veo que has acuñado muchas cualidades en todos estos años... pero... –De pronto el sombreo seleccionador se quedó callado y su siempre sabia expresión se convirtió por un par de segundos de una mueca extraña, como si lo hubiesen arrugado y pisoteado, pero de inmediato recupero su usual compostura para gritar muy, muy fuerte: - ¡¡Ravenclaw! -.

Los chicos de la casa mencionada saltaron de la alegría, aplaudiendo a su nueva compañera, pero todos los demás presentes sabían que aquel desenfrenado afecto iba más allá de un sano compañerismo... todos silbaban y aplaudían sin parar, pero no... no todos... un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos turquesa seguía sentado en su asiento observándolo todo como si nada, Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de ese detalle. -¿Es que acaso no le interesa ninguna chica? – no podía evitar preguntárselo, pero conociendo a la castaña, ella no se quedaría con la duda, ella nunca se quedaba con las dudas... y esas no eran las únicas que tenía que disipar... en ese momento recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ¿qué le había ocurrido a Draco? Tenía que saberlo lo más pronto posible, era algo malo, y eso la preocupaba demasiado, no quería pensar que el rubio estuviese metido en cosas oscuras como el año anterior... miró hacia la mesa de los Slythrins y pudo ver que Draco observaba a la recién llegada como todos los hombres del lugar, pero con unos ojos distintos, más que de lujuria o deseo, eran de curiosidad, ese ceño fruncido lo delataba...

Luego de todo el desorden hormonal y el respectivo despliegue de testosterona, Inddish pudo tomar asiento al lado de unas chicas de su nueva casa, cosa que le fue muy difícil, ya que muchos de sus compañeros se peleaban por cederle un puesto a su lado, ella les sonreía con dulzura y carisma respondiéndoles: -Pog ahoga no, gracias –

Apenas comenzó el desayuno y la ex–BeauxBatons, dirigió sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia los verdes de un chico que no había parado ni un instante de observarla, para clavarse en ellos por unos segundos, pero algo la interrumpió, sintió algo extraño detrás de ella, al darse vuelta quedó frente a frente a Finn, quien la miraba cuidadosa y desconfiadamente, al notar eso, ella solo le dedicó una cautivadora y a la vez fingida sonrisa y se dedicó a la conversación que le ofrecía una chica rubia de su edad, había muchas cosas que preguntarle, pues la "francesita" como fue apodada por algunas chicas, era todo un personaje.  
Por otro lado, en la mesa de los leones...  
-Vaya Harry, créeme que te entiendo... esas chicas de BeauxBatons, son cosa seria... hubiera prometido a mi padre no hacer ni un disparate durante toda mi vida con tal de que me enviase a estudiar allá –  
-Seguro Ron... no hubieses sobrevivido, si al ver a unas cuantas casi te desmayas... imajínate rodeado de ellas, no lo soportarías...– la broma de Hermione sacó unas cuantas risas entre los presentes, incluso Harry pudo afirmar su cable a Tierra de una vez por todas, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, ya que comprendió que había hecho un númerito, algunos cristales aun permanecían sobre la mesa y sus pantalones empapados hasta los zapatos se lo recordaban.

-Vas a tener que ir cambiarte Harry, pero no te preocupes, tenemos clase con Trelawney, si le cuentas que tu vaso explotó repentinamente en tu mano, causándote una GRAN herida y arruinando TODA tu ropa... ni siquiera te regañará, aunque tendrás que aguantarle un sermón de muerte, pero ya estas más que acostumbrado a eso amigo... – le aconsejó Ron dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Así que el moreno siguiendo las recomendaciones de su amigo, luego de terminar el desayuno, volvió tras sus pasos a su sala común y se cambió los pantalones, pero sin dejar de pensar ni un momento en la chica que había conocido hace un rato –¡Que increíblemente hermosa es! – De pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza... adivinación la tenían con los Ravenclaw... tan solo al recordarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal... – ¡Un espejo, un espejo! – Era inútil, estaba en un cuarto de chicos, encontrar un espejo ahí era más complicado que hallar un duende paseando por los prados del colegio, así que el muchacho de ojos verdes se acercó a una ventana y trató de ordenar un poco su desarreglado cabello, se río de sí mismo al ver sus ojos relampagueando a través de los cristales de sus lentes por una chica que quizás jamás lo tomaría en cuenta... Con una media sonrisa y resignación en su rostro se dirigió a su clase. Harry apuraba el paso cuando de pronto, al doblar en pasillo cercano al aula de Trelawney, una mano lo tomó por el hombro, asustándolo un poco y obligándolo a girar... cuando Harry vio a la causante de su susto, se paralizó de inmediato.

-Pegdón, me pegdí de mis compañegós y no se donde está la sala que me cogesponde ahoga, este castillo es muy gande.. ¿Tú me podgias decig donde esta el aula de Adi...? –  
-¡Adivinación! – Respondió Harry nervioso y con sus manos sudando.  
-Si, es ciegto, esa es la clase que me toca ahoga ¿dónde esta? –  
-Es... es la mis... misma clase... que me... me toca a.. a mi – logró terminar el moreno.  
-Estupendo, entonces ¡te puedo pedig el favog de acompañagme? –   
-Ehh.. ¡si, por... por supuesto –  
-¿Y cómo te llamas? –  
-¿Yo?... este... Harry... Harry Potter –  
-Pues un gusto conocegte, eges muy amable en ayudagme – Harry se sorprendió al notar que Inddish no le había mencionado nada al escuchar su nombre, ni tampoco había reaccionado de una forma especial, pero aún así caminó con el cuerpo entrecortado al lado de la chica hacia el aula de Adivinación.

Al entrar se separaron y cuando Harry pudo sentarse al fin, después del interrogatorio y posterior avalancha de malos presagios sobre "quebrar vidrios", de su profesora, dio un suspiro de descanso y Ron no esperó para pegarle un codazo por debajo de la mesa...   
-Eres un maestro Harry, apenas y la conoces y ya te tranformas en su guía personal, desde hoy me declaro tu discípulo –

El resto del día transcurrió solo con algunos pequeños incidentes por donde la "francesita" dejaba su estela al pasar, una que otra cana le apareció a Snape cuando sus alumnos voltearon más líquido del que debían haciendo explotar una poción, más de un chico fue mordido por una exótica planta carnívora, a causa de la distracción en Herbología, en el almuerzo las amigas que Inddish había hecho, casi lanzan Expellarmus a las decenas de jóvenes que no las dejaban comer tranquilas, el mismo Harry convirtió la mano de Ron en murcièlago en vez de a la rana de Neville y así... suma y sigue, pero era "cosa de costumbge" decía la misma chica "cosa de costumbge". Pero al fin la noche se apoderó del castillo y todos, sobre todo los profesores, quienes tuvieron un complicado día, podían irse ya a descansar. Pero no todos se tomaron esa licencia... en la cena Draco Malfoy le había hecho una seña a su hermana para que se reunieran, la esperó a la salida y le indicó la pileta de las afueras del colegio... cuando la mayoría ya se había ido a dormir en sus respectivas salas comunes, estos se escabulleron para encontrarse...  
-Nuevamente tagdaste mucho –  
-Es que las serpientes dormimos menos ¿sabías?... ah y a propósito, me puedes explicar ¿qué haces en Ravenclaw? –  
-Es cosa de pensag... es obvio que tengo que seg quegida en este lugar, no me conviene que tges cuagtas pagtes del colegio me migen con gecelo si quiego ganagme la confianza de Potteg... ese sombgego me quegía poneg en tu casa, obvio... soy heredera de Slytherin, pego eso no me convenía, tampoco me convenía estag en la casa del chico en cuestión, pogque eso segía estag demaciado cegca y la idea es ig de a poco paga que no desconfíe y se entgege por completo, de las dos casas gestantes, es evidente que me quedaba más cómoda la que elegí, así de simple.  
-¿Y cómo ves las cosas con el idiota de Potter? –  
-Más bien de lo que cgeía, no fue complicado haceglo tagtamudeag en el pgimeg intento –  
-Claro, hay que decirlo, eres simplemente hermosa... (en ese momento, una chica de cabello castaño que andaba buscando a uno de los involucrados en la conversación, acababa de llegar y solo escuchó la última frase, pero sin esperar que ésta terminase, huyó del lugar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y maldiciendo a la persona que antes buscaba) como nuestra madre, pero quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti? –  
-Siempge y cuando yo pueda confiag en ti... – Sin que Draco ni Inddish supieran, un grupo de Slytherianos los observaban desde lejos, habían seguido a su jefe para saber qué planeaba tan tarde en la noche, los observaban, pero por ventura, no podían oírlos, así que los vieron despedirse dándose la mano y corrieron de inmediato a su salsa común para interrogar al rubio.


End file.
